


Head Over Feet

by Ohsoclever1



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adulthood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoclever1/pseuds/Ohsoclever1
Summary: A Shortaki love story that travels through space and time as we witness our couple explore each other, themselves, the challenges and pleasures of life. Giving us the Shortaki moments we hope for and the ones we never expected. ***Stay to the end because it's worth it. PS [118]. We also explore the life and psyche of Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Sunset Arms, and more. After TJM into adulthood, the whole gang is here!
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Helga's Christmas

Important note from the Author:

I am so excited for you all to read this story. This story was created to explore the relationship between Helga and Arnold beyond TJM. HOF isn't for the faint of heart as it has some heavy topics Family, Loss, Teen drinking and Codependency. TWs will be posted before every chapter. Don't get discouraged, because at the same time HOF has so much heart that will give you equal parts fluff, friendship, tenderness, and more. The ending and the journey is worth it, so stick with HOF! I will not abandon this story. I am already 18 chapters in with a full outline to carry us to the end.

Please Review, Kudos, Subscribe, & Bookmark. Let me know you are enjoying HOF as much as I enjoy writing it. 333

Cover Art: sharkdarkx

TW: Teen Substance Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hey Arnold, Doi! I only own my headcanon, the plot, and everything else. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sky was a light shade of blue, peeking from behind a sheet of thick white clouds. The teenager wrapped her pink coat tightly around her slender body, as the air turned her cream cheeks a soft shade of pink. She kept spitting out the loose strands of blonde hair. She removed the strands that stuck to the glitter lip gloss that her older sister, Olga had insisted she wear. "Criminy, I wish my pigtails didn't grow so long." She pulled at one of her long pigtails. She cursed them for not being able to stick to the sides of her head like they used to. She moved the extra strands of hair that gravitated towards her blue eyes. "This beanie isn't even helping." she clenched her teeth and adjusted the lavender beanie before she let out a heavy groan. Once she reached the corner, she looked at her watch and hurried her pace. When she reached her destination, the teen leaned against the metal gate and closed her eyes to catch her breath. She leaned from against the gate, adjusted herself, and brushed off her pink pants. She took a few more deep breaths and felt warm fabric against her eyelids.

"Helga," His warm breath brushed against her ear and she couldn't help but smiled at the sound of his voice. He removed his gloves from her eyes. She opened them and arched her brow at the sight.

"Really, Football Head, this is your surprise?" She shook her head.

"Helga, who doesn't love Christmas trees?"

"I mean I guess they're okay."

"Okay?" He wrapped his arms around her waist which caused her cheeks to deepen in shade.

She settled her breath to continue. "Bob, brings one home, so Miriam and Olga can decorate it." she shrugged. "Psss, the only time I engage with the thing is to get my presents from underneath it" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You gotta give it to the Patakis, they're all about big and flashy." He put his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, at least you're not like that." He said into her ear. She looked over her shoulder and met his grin. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Who says I'm not, Football Head?" She smirked and looked back at the different trees .

"I know you're not."

"Yeah? How so?" She bit her lip to conceal her smirk.

"Just a gut feeling." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"If it's your gut, then it's not trustworthy." She giggled

"Why not?" He leaned closer to her ear.

"Because your gut would be as dense as you, Doi?" She arched a side of her brow.

"Hey, I'm not that dense." They both laughed.."Well, anymore." He watched her look back at the trees.

" Oh Arnold" She shook her head.

"Yes, Helga?" He questioned. He removed some of some hair sticking to her lip gloss and she shivered at the gesture. "What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.

"Nothing's wrong." She said lower than expected and cleared her throat. "I'm just curious, who brings their girlfriend on their first date to a christmas tree lot?" She turned around to face him. Arnold's cheeks the same shade of pink as hers. "Geeze, what's eating you, Arnoldo?" He bit his lip before he met her gaze.

"I just like hearing you say that you're my girlfriend"

"I am- Doi." She turned around to fully face him, "right?" she bit her bottom lip, a bit unsure all of sudden. Arnold grabbed her hand and the fabric of his blue glove rubbed against her pink one. They looked down at their gloves and smiled up at each other.

"Of course you are, Helga. I just like to hear you say it."

"I mean whatever floats your boat, Football Head". Arnold smiled at the shakiness in his girlfriend's voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and let out a sigh. "So, I know after San Lorenzo I wasn't ready to make us official."

"I say." She put her free hand on her hip. "Four whole years of not being ready" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "But, who's counting." she rolled her eyes.

He rubs his glove down his arm "well, you weren't ready either." He said softly.

"Pfft, I've been ready my whole life!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "In case you forgot, I declared my love for you, twice."

"Come on Helga, you pulled away every time I tried to hold your hand." he smiled.

"Yeah. so?" She lowered her eyes.

"And if I tried to kiss you", he moved his head closer, their lips only inches away from each other.

Helga's face turned a brighter shade of pink."And. So?" She looked away from Aronld's green eyes and cursed her flushed cheeks.

He placed a finger under her chin that made her face him. "I'm ready now." He stared with half hooded eyes. "I'm glad that you're ready too." He rubbed her cheek with the glove that was still pressed against her face.

"Well, you're welcome." She leaned back on her heels and leaned forward "So, did you bring me here to impress me?" She tried her hardest to change the subject.

"Impress You?" He arched a brow taking the bait.

"Oh you know, Mr. I'm fifteen and can work all of a sudden." She playfully hit his shoulder. He smiled at her with a soft laugh and rubbed the area. Playful or not, Helga was stronger than she knew.

"Jealous?" He titled his head to the side and she copied the gesture.

"Why would I be Jealous?"

"Maybe because you can't work until you turn fifteen next year." He stood up straight and she did the same.

"It's a stupid rule, anyway." She smirked at him "Besides, why do I need to work when I have you?"

"I had a dream your dad had said that exact same thing once."

"Then it must be true."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"Wait, what else happened in your dream?" She raised a brow

"Oh, you know we got married, had kids" He tried to walk away and she pulled him back

"Wait, you were dreaming about marrying me?" Her eyes got wide in excitement.

"I mean just a couple of times."He shrugged.

"A couple of times?" She gave him a sly smile and leaned closer to him "So you're dreaming about me becoming Mrs. Helga G. Shortman?" She watched him place his glove against her cheek.

"Maybe" he smiled.

She bit her lip and avoided his glaze."Arnoldo?" She whined. "It's a simple yes or no."

He giggled and shook his head when her eyes met his own."Honestly Helga, more like I was becoming Mr. Arnold P. Pataki" He pushed a stray hair out of her face and cleared his throat trying to change the subject.

"So." She whispered

"So. The reason I brought you here." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the end of the lot. "San Lorenzo has taught me that magic is everywhere, especially in your golden heart-"

Helga laughs. Tossing her head back before leaning forward to slap her knee with her free hand."You're kidding me right?"

"No, why?"

"Because that was so corny, Arnoldo."

"Hey, I practiced that line all day." He leaned closer to her and she sniffed his hair.

She turned away on her toes to hide the pink that lightly coated her cheeks once again."Okay, so what does that have to do with christmas trees?"

"Hegla, every one of these trees is a memory waiting to happen." He smirked "how can you smell the scent and not feel completely relaxed? Helga took a big sniff of the air.

"Oh Arnold, you're right." She blinked her eyelashes "I feel like I'm at a spa with Dr. Bliss".

He shook his head, never losing his smile."Helga, do you know the reason I wanted to work the tree lot in the first place?"

"For the money, Doi."

"No." He said with a smile still on his face. "I wanted to work here so I could help families create new memories." He led her over to the other side of the lot. My parents had been gone for ten years. It meant the world to me when we bought our first christmas tree together."

"I guess you have a point." She nibbled the side of her lip as she looked down at her foot digging into the dirt lot.

"Plus, you get all the free hot chocolate and s'mores that you want." He said looking at her digging deeper into the dirt.

"Okay, I'm listening." she looked up and met his gaze.

"You weren't listening before?" He teased

"I mean I was but-"she pushed him lightly when he laughed.

They stopped at a small fire pit. Nearby was a small table with everything they needed for s'mores. There were dark pink and white marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate bars, and metal spears. Next to the supplies was a silver kettle filled with hot chocolate on the table. Helga and Arnold made their way to the wooden benches behind the pit and sat down next to the table.

"I bought the pink marshmallows myself." Arnold said proudly and reached for them along with the other supplies for the S'mores.

"Pink Marshmallows?" She questioned. "Are they strawberries?" she lowered her eyes awaiting his answer.

"No, of course not. I know strawberries give you hives." He smiled when her eyes softened. "They're raspberry." He shrugged.

"I thought your grandfather said never to eat raspberries" She pointed a brow.

"Well, like Grandpa, I never listened." They both laughed. "I wanted to make tonight special for you, Helga." He placed a hand on her knee. She shivered at the gesture and he continued with a warm smile. "so I'm glad you agreed to come"

"Well, you're welcome, Bucko." She said with a wide smile across her face. She whimpered when Arnold moved his hand from her knee.

"Did you say something?" He asked and she shook her head. He placed the marshmallows on their spears to make their s'mores. They watched in awe as chocolate entwined with pink and white. Once the smores were done he poured them both a cup of hot chocolate in the mugs that he brought from home, hers in the pink one and his in the blue. They sat and listened to the fire crackle, as they sip their hot chocolate and ate their s'mores. Arnold shiffered from the icy breeze and turned to look at Helga.

"It's getting a little chilly." She said.

Arnold stood up to get the blanket on the nearby bench. He walked over to where she sat and placed the blanket around her shoulders. He wrapped her in the knitted blanket before he went back to his spot.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She looked him up and down.

"What is it?" He questioned

"I don't bite, football head." She looked at him with hooded eyes. "I mean unless you want me to" They held their gaze with a sly smile. "So, come over here and keep me warm." She gestured with her glove.

Arnold scooted next to his girlfriend and they both smelled the fragrance of each other's hair mixed with the scent of the fire. They looked at each other as blue eyes met green ones. They leaned closer, held their breath, and closed their eyes. Their lips slightly touched; they both let out a faint moan against the other's lips that neither could hear the other. A smile spread across their face as they parted. Arnold laughed and Helga looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's so Funny, Arnoldo?" She gleaned at him.

He hurried and explained "I just remembered the first time we kissed."

"Not this again" She rolled her eyes

"Yes, this again", he put his arm around her shoulder. "The school play, remember?"

"We really don't hav-" He placed his glove against her lips while he bit his own.

"Romeo and Juliet." She shook her head and he continued despite her slight annoyance, "after you kissed me for a long time, I might add. You said and I quote, 'I almost threw up'."

She moved his hand from her lips. "Yeah, yeah.."

"I think we should kiss again to test if the theory is true?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, I think you're right." She smirked.

"Twice as long this time, so we're absolutely sure." He titled his head.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." She smiled and they leaned in for another kiss. They were inches from each other lips-

"Hey Arnold!" Both blondes turned to look at who interrupted them. "oh, I'm sorry man."

"It's okay Gerald." Arnold said with a smile.

"Like hell it is" Helga groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right." He cleared his throat and brushed off his sweater. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to give Phoebe her gift" He tried to avoid the girl's gaze "You know, before she goes on vacation with her parents." Gerald made the mistake and straight into Helga's eyes.

She glared at him and sucked her teeth. "Aren't you a little late, Tall Hair boy?"

He shook his head "mm. Mm. mmm." He whispered

"Excuse me?" She place a hand to her ear and leaned closer

"I said I had her gift already, Pataki."

"Okay. So, why wait until now to give it to her?" She crossed her arms.

"Aronld reminded me that a tie, even one with cute telescopes is not an intimate gift."

"Doi!"

"Well, we can't all have a no gift policy, now can we, Pataki?" He said and sucked his teeth.

"I don't see why not?" She huffed

He turned back to Arnold; he knew he would never win a battle with Helga G. Pataki. "Anyway, man can you take over in the front until Sid gets here?" Gerald pleaded with him and Helga huffed even louder.

Arnold leaned over and kissed her cheek and she softened at the gesture. "Sure, Gerald, I'll be there in a minute." Arnold held up a finger and Gerald hurried along before the blonde girl could pierced through his soul again.

"Stupid boy and his tall hair." Helga mumbled

Arnold placed a finger on her cheek which made her face him. "You sure you don't want a gift this year?" He questioned

"Arnold. It's our first date and our first time as an official couple." She smiled at her words. "Why add pressure by trying to find the perfect gift?" She took a bite of her S'more. "look at Tall Hair boy, he's a mess."

"As long as you're sure?" He gave a small smile.

"I am." She smiled back with a mouth full of S'more and he laughed at the sight.

"If you like, you can finish the rest of your s'more and hot chocolate then head home" He bit his lip not very confident in the option he gave. "I can call you later." Arnold stared into her blues eyes with a warm smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Bucko." She pointed her S'more at him, "I'll wait in the front with you." She said.

"I would love that." Arnold stood up putting away the kettle and mugs. He reached for her S'more to throw it away and she pulled it away from him.

"I can take this on the go, Paste for brains." She stuck out her tongue and he giggled at the few crumbles that were on it. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her. He grabbed her free hand and they walked to the front of the lot.

"It's just like Sid to be late for a shift." Helga said, still annoyed about their kiss being interrupted.

Arnold laughed and turned to her. "Don't worry, we can test our theory later."

"whatever, no one was even thinking about that." She looked to the side and tried to hide her smile.

Arnold was going to argue with her until they spotted a customer. Arnold walked over to the man with a warm and bright smile, as Helga walked over to the cashier's trailer.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?"

"Kid, you can't."

"You don't need a tree, sir?"

"Oh, I do, but I hate shopping for it." The man finally turns to face Arnold.

"Hey, don't I know you? " Arnold said. He moved closer to man to get a better look.

"You do look familiar, kid." The man shrugged.

"Yeah!" Arnold's eyes widened when he realized who the man was. "You're Mr. Bailey from the Government Records office. He smiled brightly,

"Yeah, you're that kid who wanted me to find Mai Hyunh." He huffed

"How are you?" His smiled widen

"Kid, I still hate shopping. It's three days before Christmas and my wife won't stop nagging me to find a tree."He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can help you with that." Arnold smiled even wilder. "What size are you looking for?" The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It really doesn't matter, Kid." followed Arnold when he walked ahead

"You know Mr. Bailey. I always wonder why you changed your mind about finding Mai."

"Some pesky little girl with pigtails showed up with the snow boots you couldn't find."

"A pesky girl with pigtails?" Arnold repeated.

"Yeah, she was so darn stubborn."

"Stubborn, huh?" Arnold questioned.

"Kid, I was so tired I didn't even care about the boots, but she wouldn't let up until I agreed to find Mai." They turned to the sound of Helga choking on the last bite of her S'more. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her in an attempt to hide herself. She waved her hand to gesture that she was okay.

Arnold looked at her with narrow eyes and back at the trees."Mr. Bailey, I have the perfect tree for you over here." Arnold led Mr. Bailey to what he believed to be the perfect tree for him.

A few minutes later Mr. Bailey finally checked out with his tree. Before leaving he turned to the two teens, who were standing next to each other now. "Hey, there is an early Christmas party at the office. It's their attempt to keep people like myself from working on Christmas. Tell them you are my guests and have some eggnog on me." They waved to the men until he was out of sight.

Arnold turned to Helga. "Pesky, stubborn, girl with pigtails." He smirked with a raised brow.

"Well, you heard the man." She gestured in the direction Mr. Bailey had gone. "We should get to this office party before they're all out of eggnog." She brushed her hands together to get rid of the last crumbs from her S'more.

"Yeah, maybe we should." He looked at her from the corner of his eye

"Well, what time are you off, Football Head?" She tried to seem relaxed.

"Now actually." He pointed in the direction of the young man. "Here comes, Sid."

"Okay. good" She tried to avoid his gaze when he looked back at her.

"Hey!" Sid walked up to the couple and waved his green glove.

"Hey!" Arnold matched his tone and waved his blue glove.

"Hey." Helga shrugged. "New beatle boots?" she questioned when he stepped closer.

"Yeah, I got them as an early christmas gift." He smiled down at the boots "They're custom made." He pointed the toe of his boot in their direction. "My parents looked for years to find someone who made them after the ones I had melted in the jungle."

"I'm sorry about that, Sid." Arnold said with sad eyes.

"Forget about it." Sid placed a comforting hand on Arnold's shoulder. " It was worth the loss for you to find your parents." The two smiled at each other. "What are you two up to?"

"We're going to this Christmas party." Arnold smiled. "Helga is going to tell me a christmas story on the way there."

"Oh yeah, which one?" Sid said with excitement.

"The tale of the Pesky, Stubborn, Christmas angel with pigtails, and a heart of gold."

"Oh, I never heard of it." Sid placed his hand in his pocket. "It's a pretty long title for a story." He said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I never heard of it either, but I'm sure it's a good one." He nudged Helga's arm. They both looked at Sid who was still looking at them.

"I guess we'll see you later, Sid." Arnold said with a soft smile.

"Oh right, I guess I should get to work." He waved at the two, "later, Arnold. later, Helga."

"I don't know how that kid keeps a job." She raised a brow at Arnold's goofy smile. "Why are you looking at me like that, Football Head?"

"Oh, just ready to hear my story." He moved the blanket off her shoulders.

"Arnold…" She protested.

"I can't believe you did that for Mr. Hyunh-"

"I actually did it for you." She looked at him softly

He folded the blanket before he handed it to the chaiser inside the trailer. "You really are my Christmas Angel." He placed a glove under her chin and turned her to face him.

"Criminy, Arnold stop," She touches her cheeks demanding the blush to go away, but it didn't.

They walk glove and glove to the Government office of records. Arnold looked over to the blonde girl who huffed and began to tell the story. She told him how she found the list he dropped with the Nancy Spumoni snow boots on it. She told him how Miriam had bought the last pair after standing in line for eighteen hours. They walked by Art shoe repair, Green's meats, and entered Hillwood city park. And she told him how lucky she was that her and Mr. Bailey's daughter shared the same shoe size. The two walked through the dark tunnel to exit the park. And she told him how she walked Mai to Sunset Arms in only her socks. Arnold wiped the corner of his eye and Helga wondered if he was crying. She was about to ask him, but he spoke first.

"I know this might be a silly question, but-" He bit his lip and looked away from her.

"But?" She questioned.

He looked at her with soft eyes."Did your parents notice your boots were gone?" he sighed.

Helga put her hand on her stomach and laughed."Arnold, The only thing Bob would notice is Olga and his lucky belt." She nibbles her bottom lip. "And Miriam wouldn't notice unless it was her Blinder." She let out a soft laugh.

"So, you didn't get in any trouble?" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I would hate for you to get in trouble because of me."

She pushed his shoulder lightly. "Don't you worry about me, football head. I didn't get in any trouble."

He smiled as they stopped in front of the Government records building. He took her hand and led her to where he remembered the office party to be from the last time him and Gerald was there. They looked around seeing people standing on the wall avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know Arnold. It seems more awkward than it seems festive." Helga looked around the room to see people slumped against the wall scrolling on their phones.

"Yeah, there was more holiday cheer the last time I was here." he admitted

"You want to go home?" She nibbled the side of lip, not confident in the option she gave.

"I'm not ready for our date to be over" He said softly and They both smiled at each other "so maybe we can make the best of it?" He asked

" Sure Arnold "she tugged at her pigtail.

"Good. I'll go grab us some eggnog." He let go of her hand. "I'll be right back" He held up a finger and ran over to the red cups and grabbed two of them.

"That lovable sap" She blushed as she watched him run back.

He handed her one of the cups with a loving smile. "For you, my lady"

"You're such a dork." She placed the cup to her lips.

"Wait" He placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Okay,'' she said slowly and looked at him

He placed a curved arm to her chest and positioned hers the same way. "Let's drink from each other's cup." He wiggled a brow. They sipped the creamy substance before Arnold turned around to spit his out "Yuck, what is that?"

"It's not that bad, Football Head" She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip, and then another, and another.

"Maybe you should slow down?" He placed his cup on the table and walked closer to her

"Don't be a worrywart, Arnoldo. It's just Eggnog", She took another sip.

"I know, but it tastes funny, maybe it's gone bad, or something."

"It doesn't taste bad to me", She shrugged and took another sip.

"Hey!" They turned to the man who stomped towards them. "you kids can't be drinking that." The man snatched Helga's cup.

"What gives?" Helga said and placed her hand on her hip.

"What gives, is there's alcohol in this." He weaved the cup in front of her face.

"What?" Arnold and Helga said in unison.

"Yes, there is Brandy in this eggnog." He placed his hand on his hip.

"How in the heck were we supposed to know that?" Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well," Arnold stepped between the two. "Mr. Bailey invited us here to have some Eggnog."

"Oh, you're Bailey's guess?" He quested the teens and they both nodded. " Well, the virgin eggnog is in the white cups."

"Maybe you should label your cups, bucko." Helga huffed, turning her nose towards the ceiling.

"Hey-"

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way" Arnold cut the men off and grabbed Helga's arm.

Helga walked behind Arnold as he gently pulled her outside the building. "You didn't have to get in between us, Arnold. I could have taken him, you know."

"I know." He looked over his shoulder "It was him that I was worried about." They smiled at each other and continued their walk down the street.

They walked passed, Green's meat, Art's shoe repair, and Sunset Arms. Helga started to feel warm by the fabric of Arnold's glove and started to giggle.

"You okay?" He looked over his shoulder again and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just feel a little tingly."

"You want to stop and sit down?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay." He said softly as they continued to walk glove and glove. Once they reached her stoop they stood there for a while before Arnold spoke again.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Arnold looked into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a sip of alcohol, football head." She sat on the stairs and adjusted herself for him to sit next to her. He didn't move and thought for a minute before he looked at her.

"It was more than a sip, Helga." He stepped closer to the stoop. "Have you had it before?"

She raised her brow at his question."Excuse me?"

"I'm just curious."

"You're curious?" She crossed her arms over her chest "if, i've become Miriam. Is that what you're asking?" She watched Arnold swallow the lump in his throat. She leaned closer to the stairs and when he didn't answer she continued "If i'm drunk? An alcoholic? A-"

"No, no, of course not." He cut her off, shook his head, and waved his hands. 

"I never had it before." She admitted, looked at the sky, and softened her posture. "But, now I know why Miriam and Bob are so happy during the holidays.

Arnold finally sat next to her."What do you mean?" He leaned forward to make eye contact with her "You don't plan to drink any more, do you?"

"No." She leaned on her elbows giving him a faint smile. "I'll be okay, Arnold."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She turned to face him with a sly smile. "Maybe we should test our theory again." She licked her bottom lips and his cheeks turned a soft pink as he avoided her gaze. "Come on, kiss me before your family gets worried." She held her knees to her chest "at least your family notices when you're gone." She whispered.

He put his hand to the back of his neck "I notice when you're gone." He met her gaze and they smiled softly at each other.

She leaned towards him, "Are you going to kiss me, or not?" He licked his lips and closed his eyes. They both leaned into a soft kiss pressing their lips against each other. He placed his hands to her shoulders pulling her closer to him she pressed into him matching his rhythm. After a few moments of closeness she gently pushed away and they both let out a soft breath. "Save some for later, lover boy." She wiggled her brow.

"Whatever you say Helga" He said out of breath

She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Go home, Arnold."

He placed his forehead on hers " I -"

"Yes?" She placed her free hand on his other check.

He slid both of his hands on top of hers. "I'll miss you," he said, pulling back to face her.

"I'll miss you too." She said softly. They leaned in and shared a small kiss.

He let his hands slide down her arms until they reached his side and she did the same. He stood up and helped her stand to her feet. He walked away and looked back one last time to wave at the girl on her stoop.

The teen wrapped her sweater around her waist as she watched his oblong head disappear into the night.

She walked up her stoop and noticed Bob's and Olga's car wasn't on the street. She walked in the house, locked the door and went into the living room. She found Miriam passed out on the couch with a bottle of Alcoholic Eggnog next to her. Helga bit her bottom lip and walked out the room. She intimately walked back into the room and looked at the bottle.

After a few seconds and a few deep breaths, she walked to the bottle and picked it up. Her mom shifted her position and Helga's body stiffened. She looked at the woman on the couch whose eyes were still closed with drool in the corner of her mouth. Helga looked at the bottle and back at Miriam. She looked at the door and remembered Arnold's face and his words when he asked if she would drink again. She looked at her mother and back at the bottle. She closed her eyes and shook her head and placed the bottle back on the floor. She walked out the living room and up the stairs into her bedroom.

She laid on her bed and tapped her glove against her sweater. She tossed and turned in her bed a few times. She set up and breathed into her gloves "Get it together, Helga old girl." She stood up and paced around her room.

She went back downstairs into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She finished the cup of water and leaned against the counter. She slowly walked into the living room and stood in front of her Miriam once again. She looked at her mother and then back at the bottle.

She took a deep breath, picked up the bottle, untwisted the cap, and took two big gulps of the drink before she could change her mind again. She placed the bottle back on the floor and smiled softly as the substance gently went down her throat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review, Kudos, Subscribe, & Bookmark! How is everyone feeling? How are you liking it so far? The best way to motivate me is a review of what you enjoyed and what can improve. I will delete rude comments. I take PMs too.

I will finish this Fic! I am already 18 chapters in, so I will not leave this story or you hanging.

Story Updates: My goal is to post New Chaps on Friday. I like themes (Fanfic Fridays). Next chap at the latest will be Jan 29th, but I'm already 4,000 words in so probably sooner.

Drawings: if anything in my story inspires you to draw or create please send it my way and tag me.

Credit: Feel inspired by my headcanon and want to add to your story shout me out.

Beta: I am always looking for a Beta since I am working on multiple HA fics at a time, so let me know if you're interested 333

Follow me: for updates and community on Instagram: Ohsoclever1


	2. Helga New Year

Important Author’s Note: This chapter and majority of the story takes place in the early 2000s, so minutes have limits, movies are on VHS, mix tapes are still a thing, and people take taxis because rideshare (unless it’s with your friend’s mom) doesn’t exist, so keep this in mind while reading.

TW: “Teen drinking is very bad. Yo, I got a fake ID Though” - J-Kown  
TW 2: Sexual Harassment: unwelcome advances.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hey Arnold. Doi! I’ve adopted them and love them! I’m so excited for you to see them develop into blossoming flower children/ adults.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The faint ringing in her ears caused the blonde to shift and turn in her bed. She mumbled and waved her arm before it landed to the side of her mattress as she drifted back to sleep. Helga opened one eye and looked at the door where the sound of knocking had come from.

"Helga, Honey," Miriam peeked her head in her daughter's room.

"What, Miriam?" Helga tried to make out the blurred figure which was her mother.

"Your little friend, Phoebe is on the phone," She smiled at her daughter.

Helga groaned and reached to pick up her pink cordless phone, "I got it Miriam."

"Oh okay," Miriam backed out the room still holding her own phone in her hands.

"Hang up, mom," Helga said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay..." she hung up.

Helga exhaled once she heard the phone click, "Phoebe, it better be important for you to call me so early in the morning."

"Salutation, Helga," Phoebe said.

"Hakuna Matata to you too, Pheebs." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Phoebe laughed, "It's one in the afternoon, Helga."

"Criminy, it can't be." She looked over to her clock to see it was indeed the time her friend said. Helga looked at her cell phone and saw the text notifications from Arnold. "The football head is going to kill me." She leaned back on the bed.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you when you kiss him tonight."

"Pheebs, I already told you and my adorable dork of a boyfriend that i'm not going."

"But, Helga," She pleaded, "it's tradition to kiss at midnight-"

"Don't care." Helga cut her off and turned to lay on her side. "Pheebs, the last time I went to one of Miss. Rhonda Lloyd's parties I kissed Brainy, Stinky, and even Sid while playing spin the bottle." She laid on her back again, "I kissed everyone, but the dork." She huffed "My dork!"

"I know but-"

"I'm surprised you want to go." She set up on her bed "Did you forget you had to kiss Harold. Harold?!"

"I know but-"

"But, what Pheebs?"

"This time you pick who you want to kiss." Phoebe listened closely for her bestfriend's reply.

"Well, I don't need a stupid party to kiss Arnoldo.

"True."

"I hear another but coming" Helga leaned closer to the receiver.

"It's a German and English tradition, that dates back to 1863, that whoever you kiss at Midnight is who you'll spend the rest of the year with," Phoebe said.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Well, I already know I'm spending the next year with Arnold." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need any stupid kiss at Rhonda Freaking Wellington Lloyd's party to tell me that." She sucked her teeth. "it's not like you need an excuse to kiss Tall Hair Boy. You two have been together since the sixth grade," She added

"It's not an excuse it's honoring the tradition"

"Tomato tomahto."

Phoebe sighed. She knew Helga was stubborn and if her friend really didn't want to go it was nothing she could say to change her mind. At the same time Helga let it be known that she would do almost anything for her. Phoebe broke the silence and offered an Olive Branch.

"If you change your mind, I plan to be there at 11:00."

"Well, if I go I'll be there at 11:11."

"Why 11:11?" Phoebe questioned

"Just in time for me to wish that I wasn't there." Helga laughed "Get it because you make a wish at 11.11?"

"Oh, Helga," Phoebe giggled

"I'll talk to you later, Pheebs. I'm going back to sleep."

"Goodbye, Helga"

Helga woke up a second time more tired than the first, feeling her way out her bedroom into the bathroom to freshen up. She opened one eye, moved her long locks out her face and stared at the layers of skin under her red eyes in the mirror. "I look like death" she regretted staying up until seven in the morning watching army sitcoms and morning cartoons

Hearing the faint ringing coming from her bedroom the blonde ran to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Helga, where have you been?"

"Arnold, don't you have limited minutes?" she questioned

"Yeah," He said with a hint of confusion.

"Then why are you wasting them all in one day texting me."

"It's never a waste to text you," he said.

"Whatever, you say, Hair Boy." She blushed.

"Besides you weren't answering my calls, so I thought I would text you"

"Stalker much" She teased

He laughed, "Are you coming to Rhonda's party tonight?"

"What's with you and Phoebe?" She laid across the bed taking a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"I haven't seen you since the christmas party and I miss you."

"Arnold, you're such a sap, such a maroon, such a football headed freak." She twirled her hair around her finger. "It's only been nine days, you dope."

"Well, I'm your sap, your maroon, and your footballed head freak." He let out a soft sigh. "And nine days are eight too many."

"Oh you can go a day without me?" She bit her lip.

"No, but it sounded better than nine days too many."

"Leave the poetry to me, Bucko" She twirled her hair tighter around her Finger.

"Helga?"

"Yes, my love," She said in a daze. She shook her head "What's up, Football Head?"

He laughed softly. "Please come tonight." She could hear his body shift as he adjusted himself.

"I just don't know why you and Phoebe would want to go. It's going to be a whole bunch of kids from school that we don't talk to. She bit her lip. "Plus, Harold, Stinky, Sid and everyone else from P.S.118 that we barely talk to."

"That's not true."

"What's not true?" she asked

"We still talk to the gang." he said faintly.

"You still talk to the gang, Arnold."

"It's going to be a New Year, Helga." He cleared his throat "Maybe that could be your New Year's resolution."

She laid on her stomach. "You're saying my resolution is to bring in the new year with a bunch of old losers?"

"Helga?"

"What did I say?"

"You know you don't have to keep this wall up." he sighed softly. "If you show people who you are they'll believe you."

"Someone has been reading Maya Angelou, I see?"

"I'm dating this great poet, so I figure I should know a bit of poetry myself." she could hear his body shift "You are amazing, caring, sweet, loyal, and the bravest person I know, Helga." he exhaled. "Phoebe and I know it and everyone else should too."

Helga put her face into her bed trying to conceal her scream. She couldn't believe that Arnold had called her a great poet. Arnold, the boy that sparked most of her young poetry. She felt her whole body tingle with every word he used to describe her, and she would be damned, if she let him know it. She set up and straightened her body. "That's cool or whatever." She said slightly out of breath.

He sighed. "Helga, I really want to kiss you at midnight, so please come."

She felt her stomach in one single motion drop and shiver. She swooned and cursed herself for it. She thought this boy better stop before there is nothing left of her but a puddle.

"Have you've been talking to Phoebe about that stupid tration?" She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with tradition."

"Everything when you're a Pataki."

" Helga, I want to create new traditions with you." He said warmly.

She laid on her back and held her chest. She bit her lips and felt her body vibrate.

"Well, don't say I never did you any favors, Arnoldo" She cursed the shakiness in her voice.

"I am forever indebted to you, my lady"

"Doi!" she looked at the clock "Criminy, it's seven o'clock."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you stay up watching sitcoms and morning cartoons."

"You don't know my life" She bit her lip

"Oh, I don't?' He questioned

"Yeah, it was an army sitcom. Doi!"

"Oh, excuse me," He laugheed

"No," she said

"No?" He questioned

"Yup."

"So, is it yes or no." he said

"Whatever." She smiled "Well, I guess I'll let you go." She imagined him placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"So, tonight?" he said

She rolled her eyes "I already said, yes, so stop pleading your case."

"Okay, okay," he said

They set in silence for a while as she watched her hair wrapped around her finger. She could hear the sound of the cars going by and couldn't help but think in a few hours it would be a new year, and another school year. She closed her eyes at the thought and listened closely to Arnold's breathing. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she found comfort in his silence.

"Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga."

"I better go before I fall asleep again."

"Okay." He said softly

Helga hung up with her beloved and took a shower. She was now sitting in her pink towel on her bed and smelled the scent of her lavender shampoo. Memories of her childhood nanny Inga would come to mind whenever she smelled the scent. Inga was focused on improving Helga's life with nutritious breakfast, needle point, and calming smells when she was nine. Inga didn't go about it in a gentle way or eased Helga into this new way of living. Since Helga wasn't the type of girl you could force anything on, Inga had to go. The nanny's efforts felt more like an invasion than an invitation to Helga, and when she wasn't invading her space she was telling the girl to mind her father. Helga saw this as yet another adult who didn't listen to her, and wanted to change her. After Helga framed the woman for stealing her father's price belt and got her fired which she felt terrible about, there were two things she kept from the woman: the habit of needle point and the love of lavender shampoo. She would never admit it, but the woman was right these things did calm her. And ever since her short time with her nanny she has used lavender shampoo.

Helga smiled at the thought of Arnold sneaking whiffs of her hair whenever he would sit close. The boy stole as many sniffs of her hair as she stole of his. She smiled and thought she really needed to find out what scent was his shampoo. She combed through her locks debating if she had anything to wear tonight and more importantly if she even cared. She sat her comb on the side of her thigh and let her mind wander. The buzz of the latest pink razor flip phone caught her attention. There was another text message from Arnold and she thought it must have taken him forever to send it.

Helga flipped open her phone and looked at the buttons and shook her head at the thought of tapping the button until the correct letter popped up. It was almost 2002, and only people like Rhonda Lloyd had flashy smartphones from Japan. She rolled her eyes and looked at Arnold's text message. "Don't chicken out," it read.

"Hey, who is he calling chicken." She bit her lip and positioned her fingers to text back. After studying the buttons she decided it wasn't worth the hassle. She would save her insults for In person instead. How fitting of her to give him a kick in the ass before a kiss on the lips. She thought.

Helga was so excited by this thought that she walked out the room and into her parents' room since it was closer than Olga's. Maybe Miriam would have something that looked less like a mom. She rolled her eyes at calling Miriam a mom, even if it was only in her head.

Once inside her parents' room, she looked in her closet and pushed through what seemed like hundreds of purple and green dresses until she stumbled on a black dress way in the back. Helga held it up to get a better look. Observing the shape and style of the dress it had to be from the forties. The dress probably belonged to her grandma. The woman who never came around since she couldn't stand Bob or his children that resembled him. This was one of the many reasons Helga decided to keep her unibrow to spite her Grandmother unlike Olag who got rid of hers to try to please the woman. Helga's motto was if the woman wanted nothing to do with her then she wanted nothing more than the same A motto she followed with everyone til this day.

Helga wouldn't waste any more time on the woman who didn't think of her, so she shook her head, sucked her teeth, and looked through her mother's shoes. She held up a pair of silver flats that were from the seventies. The teen enveloped the dress and shoes close to her body and walked to her mother's dresser. She opened the dresser to look for a pair of stockings which she hated, but needed to complete the dress. "Ugh, I sound like Rhonda" she thought. Finally a pair of sheer nude stockings with gold sparkle appeared to her. The blonde pulled on them out which caused a few clothes to lift from the drawer. Helga heard a thump and looked down to see a small silver flask laying on the floor. She picked it up and felt how light it was which let her know there was nothing in it. Helga was interrupted by the sound of Miriam's blender. The girl gathered the flask, dress, shoes, and stockings and grabbed a round purse hanging on the coat rack on the way out the room.

Helga entered her room and laid the items on the bed. She looked at the dress, shoes, stockings, purse, and the flask. The blonde took a deep breath and went to her drawer to take out her undergarments. She put them on her body and sat on her bed. She grabbed the stockings and tried to put them on gently. She never wore stockings, but she has seen Olga do it numerous times. After getting the stocking on with little success shown by the rip down her leg. she palms her forehead and laid back flustered until she remembered the trick Olga taught her. The blonde sat up and grabbed some clear nail polish that Olga gave her for Christmas. She ran the nail brush down the run in her stocking to seal the rip. She stood up and looked in the full length mirror on the back of her door and shrugged. Helga finished getting dressed and placed the flask in her purse. The blonde tugged at her long locks tossing her head back to see the clock that just struck nine.

She huffed on her bed and blew a strand of hair out her face. She felt a buzz on her bed and opened her phone to see another notification from Arnold. "chicken" it read.

Helga tossed her phone on the bed realizing her boyfriend must have gotten tired of pressing buttons to get a full sentence, or ran out of minutes.

She shook her head. "Oh, yeah. I'll show him chicken." Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything all day, so she stood up and went down stairs. She figured she had time to make something before tackling her hair. The empty cabinets and the empty fridge said otherwise. "For Pete Sake, is there nothing edible in this house?" She slammed the cabinet.

Miriam woke up adjusting her glasses. "Huh. what?" She looked over to her daughter's scowl "Oh Helga, honey. Did you say something, Dear?"

"Miriam, I thought you were going shopping today?'

"Oh, yeah honey. What time is it?" She stood up, pointed her finger and walked to the left of the kitchen then to the right. "I'll grab my keys and get something now."

Helga looked at the petite woman and shook her head."Criminy Miriam" She sucked her teeth.

Her mom stopped and looked at her "Honey, are you wearing your grandmother's old dress and my old shoes?" She placed her hand over her heart.

"I guess so." Helga crossed her arms.

"Aww you look just like me when I was younger." She touched her daughter's wild locks. ""Oh, I know what would go perfect with this outfit." She motioned for Helga to follow her back up the stairs and back in her mom's room.

Helga huffs on the bed "Why are we here, Miriam?"

"Oh here it is." Miriam held a silver ribbon in one hand, a wooden brush and a black hair tie in the other. She stood behind her daughter and gently grabbed a handful of her hair then gently ran the brush through her locks. The woman swooped the brush back as she shaped her daughter's hair into a high ponytail. Helga felt a sense of comfort in this moment and she hated and loved it all at the same time. Miriam wrapped the black hair tie around the handful of hair to hold the ponytail. She fluffed the end of the ponytail and brushed the sides of Helga's hair to smooth it. She then placed the ribbon around her daughter's head and tied a huge bow on top. Helga looked in the mirror on her mother's dresser and smiled at her reflection. Miriam went to the closet and took out a picture frame to show Helga. It was a picture of Miriam in the same dress, shoes, and hairstyle.

"I was eighteen going on nineteen here" She smiled wide at her daughter "the seventies were just getting started." She smiled at her younger self in the picture frame. "This was right before I met your father."

Helga did not want to take a trip down memory lane with her mother, so she stood up. "Thanks, mom," she walked out without waiting for Miriam's reply.

Helga didn't give up on her search for food, so she went back down stairs and into the pantry to find and only liquor bottles, so she grabbed the gin, since there was no alcoholic eggnog or brandy. She thought there probably wouldn't be much of a difference since alcohol is alcohol, right. She poured some into the flask and put it back in her purse. Helga let the thought of when her mom started drinking cross her mind. She promised herself she wouldn't become Miriam and she wouldn't drink tonight, but kept the flask in the purse just in case.

On the way out the pantry she grabbed one of Miriam's bananas for her smoothies on the kitchen counter. Helga peeled the banana and decided by time she made it to Rhonda's house it should be 11:11 or at least close enough. She hoped Phoebe would be there since she had no idea what time her boyfriend would get there, and really didn't want to be at the party by herself.

As she walked out her front door she saw the number nine bus coming up the street. She turned the lock in the inside of the house and closed the door. She just made the bus and stepped on the to look in her purse. She moved her hand around her bag only finding the flask "Crimny, I left my wallet at home." she said to herself and gave the driver a smile which he met with a raised brow. "Come on don't we go way back, Murray with how we saved the neighborhood and all." She leaned against the handrail. He sighed starting the bus causing her to stumble and grab onto the rail. When he didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the road she took it as his way of saying have a seat, so she did.

Helga grabbed her banana, unpeeled it, and stared out the window. She watched the people in their black and silver dresses and suits go from their cars to the local bars. She nibbled on the sweet fruit and closed her eyes feeling the motion of the bus. She finished her last bit of the banana and sat up. The thought of Arnold brought a smile to her face as she wondered if he had left the house yet, or had any minutes left on his phone. She looked in her purse again to discover she had forgotten her phone. She palmed her face "Nice going Helga, now you're up sh-"

"End of the line," The driver said before he stepped off the bus.

She tossed her banana peel in her purse and got off too. She walked out the bus lot and up the street until she reached the large hill that went up to Rhonda's house. Helga took a deep breath thankful she wore flats instead of heels tonight as prepared herself for this long hike.

"Helga?" She turned to the brown hair girl in the taxi cab

"Sheena?"

The brown-haired girl smiled, "Are you going to Rhonda's?"

"Yeah, I was on my way there now." Helga looked back at the hill.

"Well, Nadine and I are heading there, and it wouldn't cost extra if you join us." She smiled, "Do you want a ride?"

Helga hopped in the taxi as fast as she could. She climbed over Nadine to sit in the middle of the two girls. After an elbow to both of their sides Nadine closed the door and they were on their way. "Thanks." Helga said softly

"It's fine. Rhonda is paying for my ride anyway," Nadine said with a strug.

The ride was silent as Sheena would occasionally turn and watch Nadine stare out the window in thought. Helga shifted as much as she could in the cramped space thinking she should have opted for one of the window seats instead. They finally came to a stop and the driver put out his hand for payment. Nadine gave him way more than the ride cost.

When the three exited the cab Nadine turned to Helga. "It's Rhonda's money, so why not tip him." She crossed her arms over her chest "I mean she would for the sake of her reputation." Nadine huffed. "Money is all that matters to her anyway." Helga sensed Nadine was upset, but wasn't a close enough friend to ask, so she stood with both of her feet facing each other instead.

"I'm sure that's not true, Nadine." Sheena broke the silence and Helga exhaled.

"Whatever," Nadine said. She looked at Sheena's sweet expression and exhaled. "Maybe you're right." She smiled " Well, we better get in before Rhonda has a fit." Nadine rolled her eyes and led the way. Helga watched Sheena stare at the side of Nadine's face and would turn away whenever Nadine would look at the corner of her eye.

The three girls entered the house and Helga looked over to Nadine. She observed her friend's long wavy blonde fro that swayed over her shoulder. She smiled at the black blazer, white button up with black oversize pants, and red converse. She nodded "Not half bad, at all." She thought with a raised brow. She turned to look at Sheena who was wearing a form fitting black dress . Helga followed Sheena's eyes that led her back to Nadine. She watched the girl look Nadine up and down. Helga giggled at the sight and thought Sheena must have been thinking the same thing she did when Helga first looked Nadine over.

Rhonda glided across the floor to the trio in her silver evening gown. The three eyed her dress and hair that was pinned in a high bun with loose curls on both sides.

"Good evening Sheena, Helga." She stood to the side and smirk "Hey Nadine"

"Hey Rhonda" Nadine arched a brow.

Sheena cleared her throat. "Oh, I see Eugene over there" She pointed in the direction of the karaoke machine. "Thanks for the ride Nainde. I'll see you later." Sheena waved to the girl who was paying her no mind at the moment.

"Nadine, that's what you decided to wear?" Rhonda said with a smile

"What? You told me to dress up." She smirk

"Darling, you're wearing parachute pants and red chucks." She stepped closer.

"What, you don't like it, Princess?" Nadine stepped closer to her.

Helga thought there was a difference in the way Nadine called Rhonda princess and the faint pink on Rhonda cheeks said the same.

"I do" Rhonda rubbed her hand down Nadine's blouse. "It just doesn't match my outfit." She kept her hand in the middle of her blouse.

Nadine bit her lip "We don't have to match Rhonda." She touched Rhonda's hand. "We're not a couple. Remember?"

"Right." Rhonda moved her hand and placed it on her hip as she looked in Nadine's eyes "But, you are my guest."

Nadine leaned close to her "So is everyone else." She crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "including Harold."

"Nadine" Rhonda whined and crossed her arms over her chest. "He is just a friend"

"What does that make me?"

"You're my-" Rhonda and Nadine both looked at the blonde standing nearby.

Helga placed her hand on the back of her neck and cleared her throat. "Why don't you look at the time." She pointed in the opposite direction of them and excused herself.

Helga walked into the living room filled with teenagers drinking champagne and eating shrimp cocktails. She looked around for tall hair she figured it would be easier to spot than Phoebe in this crowd. After no luck she looked at the clock and realized it was only 10:15. She sat on the couch next to a group of teens laughing and drinking beer. Helga didn't recognize them and figured they must be from Hillwood High 17 or maybe 19. She looked at her fingers and hoped Phoebe or Arnold could find her in the crowd.

"So, what's your resolution?" One of the drunk teens leaned next to her.

"What?" Helga raised her brow.

"I said what's your resolution?" He got closer, "You have pretty eyes."

Helga leaned as physically close to the couch and grinded her teeth. "Back off" She hissed.

"Come on. Don't be like that." He smirked. "You got a boyfriend?" He took a sip of his beer "Because if I were boyfriend I wouldn't leave you by yourself."

"Oh brother." She rolled her eyes "Do girls really like it when you treat them like defenseless babies?" She got up in his face "Lucky for you I'm not your girlfriend, because you would be defenseless, Bucko."

"What does that even mean?" He looked to his friends and they all laughed.

"It means get out my face"

The guy lean back putting his hand up in mock defence and they all laughed

Helga balled her fist and grinded her teeth "I'm not joking"

"What you going to do to me, little girl" He teased

"Little girl!" She lifted her fist "I'll show you what this little girl can do."

"Hey!" Harold stomped over. The boys put their hands up higher to show they didn't want any trouble.

Helga lowered her fist and shook her head."Figures, you take a woman for a joke, but as soon as man," She looked at Harold, "Or something like it, comes over."

"Hey-" Harold said offended

"You show him respect, but not me." She crossed her arms over her chest, "cowards."

"Look you don't know her, but if you did you would scram, because she can take all of you." He slammed his fist on the coffee table.

Helga stuck out her tongue.

The boys looked at each other confused.

"Get out of here!" Harold and Helga screamed.

The boys jumped up knocking over each other to leave.

"Harold, I didn't need your help, Pink Boy."

"Hey, don't call me that." He took a sip of his beer, "You probably would have killed them, if I didn't step in."

"True"

"Plus, Arnold and Gerald would have killed me if I didn't say anything."

"Right again." She rolled her eyes.

"Can I sit down?" He asked

"Free country." She rolled her eyes "Well, sort of"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" She waved her hand. Helga thought of Arnold's words earlier of showing people who she was. She decided to make small talk. "What's up with you, Berman?"

"I don't know." He sipped his beer "Being a Sophomore at eighteen seems lame."

"I'm sure no one else cares" She shrugged

"I care!" He said with base in his voice

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked

"Idk. I'm thinking of getting my GED, but I'll miss hanging out with all my friends."Harold looked in front of him, his eyes glossed over."I'll be back, Pataki."

Helga followed Harold's eyes that were fixed on Rhonda who was standing in the kitchen "Later, Pink Boy." She smirked

"Madam Fortress Mommy" He mumbled.

Helga laid back taking up the space on the couch so no one would dare sit next to her. She watched Harold and Rhonda a bit and looked to Nadine next to them who rolled her eyes. Helga set up and looked at the clock again before she palmed her face. "How has it been only fifteen minutes." She whispered. She felt herself start to get tense and went to the bathroom to put some water on her face.

In the bathroom she looked in the mirror and felt herself start to get hot. She paced around the large bathroom and wondered what she could do to keep busy until Phoebe and Arnold showed up. She sat on the cool tile floor. She leaned her head against the bottom of the sink and closed her eyes. "Hurry up Hair Boy." She said slowly hitting her head against the sink.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she stood up and adjusted her clothes. The blonde remembered the only thing she had was a banana peel and a small flask. She took the banana peel out and threw it in the trash and grabbed the flask. Helga held it in her hand observing it. The knock on the door got louder.

"Crimny, I'm sure there's another bathroom in this joint. Find it!" She looked at the door and the knocking stopped. She looked back at the flask moving it in her hand. She thought it was a small flask; it shouldn't do any damage if she indulged. She stuck her tongue out and made a face at how bitter the gin was. She leaned back on the sink with her eyes closed and leaned to the music on the other side of the door as she rocked back and forth. Helga listened to the music and took another sip, listened to music, and sipped some more, she repeated this until the flask was empty. The blonde coughed and felt her throat and chest burn.

Helga stood up and turned on the sink filling her hands with water and splashed some in her mouth, gargolled, and spit it out. She looked at the mirror again and pushed out her lips while she smoothed her ponytail with her hands. "I look good." She nodded and giggled. Helga opened the door of the restroom and walked back to the living room.

She felt relaxed from the warmth in her body as she sat on the couch. She looked over her shoulder to see Rhonda and Nadine. She couldn't hear them, but noticed Rhonda placed a gentle hand on Nadine's shoulder, almost pleading with her fingers. Helga looked at Rhonda who smiled at Nadine. The shorter girl leaned in to kiss Rhonda on the cheek which turned a rose tint. Rhonda looked down and moved a stray hair behind her ear. Helga shocked her head and thought the gin must have kicked in.

Helga closed her eyes and laid back on the couch until she felt it move, "Hey don't you see my legs?" she looked up to see Rhonda was the one who sat beside her. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing Rhonda Llyode two times in one day?" Helga sat up and tried her best to listen to the princess. She closed her eyes and leaned in as if it would help her hear better, but no luck.

"Champagne Pataki?" Rhonda held two glasses of champagne.

"Champagne?" Helga questioned.

"Of course." She smirked "What did you think I was going to serve, sparkling cider?" Rhonda arched a brow.

Helga took the glass and toasted with the princess. She sipped the drink slowly.

"You served your guess beer too?"

"Of course not." She looked at the drunken teens "They brought that in themselves. I didn't want to have people patted down and their belongings searched."

Helga looked at her purse and nodded.

Rhonda was saying something Helga couldn't make out. "Are you listening to me?" Rhonda snapped.

"I'm trying." Helga shrugged.

"You're impossible, Pataki." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, princess?" Helga leaned forward and slumped over her knees.

"It's just Nadine."

"What about her?" Helga questioned "You two seemed to be pretty cozy earlier." And before Rhonda could answer, Helga heard a loud crash from Harold knocking over a vase with Stinky's body after he tackled him. She looked at Stinky on the ground with Harold on top of him. "Pink boy, don't break him." Helga waved her glass still slumped over.

"Don't call me, Pink Boy!" Harold whined.

She leaned back on the couch without a single spill of her champagne. "Princess?"

"Yes, Helga" Rhonda looked over at her guest and sighed

"Why the long face?" She took another sip.

"I can't believe Lila had the nerve not to show up?" she huffed.

"I guess Little Miss Perfect isn't perfect after all." Helga teased

"More like Little Miss Rude, if you ask me." She shook her head. "Last time she's invited to one of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's parties."

"Pitty." Helga smirk

"Don't get added to the not cool list, Pataki." Rhonda sipped her champagne.

"Been there. Done that." Helga took another sip. "You were saying?" She rolled her eyes.

Rhonda huffed "And to make matters worse Patty didn't come either." She swirled her drink against the glass.

"Why is that worse?"

"Because if two people don't show up, what's next three, four, five?"

"Mm mm" Helga took another sip of the golden liquid.

"Plus, I was hoping she would keep Harold busy while I-" Rhonda's words became more and more distant

Helga closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the warm buzzing. She giggled. "Miss Rude."

When she opened her eyes Rhonda was gone. Helga looked around and didn't see the ravenette "Who's rude now?" Helga questioned and took another sip.

"Helga" She looked over her shoulder to find her best friend in her soft blue pleated dress.

"Phoebe" Helga said slowly tapping her friend's hand that was placed on the couch next to her as she kneeled beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I almost didn't make it." Phoebe said softly

"It's okay Pho-be." She laughed "You remember when Ronnie called you that?"

"Helga, are you okay." She said with a worried expression.

"Yes, Pheebs." She sat up "You know that jerk never called me."

"Who?" Phoebe questioned

"Ronnie Matthews," She whispered and laughed. "I thought we would bonded over him being, well, a jerk."

Phoebe sat next to her friend and looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend who was talking to Sid, and Stinky who was icing his shoulder. Helga looked over to Phoebe who watched Gerald and all the girls who were now crowding him. The boy had developed quite nicely his hair was still tall and healthy, his figure was also tall and healthy, and his voice was husky.

"Phoebe you have nothing to worry about." Helga said

"What do you mean, Helga?" She gave a small smile.

"Those girls are sparkling lights, but you." She pointed at her friend with her almost empty glass, "You are the sun."

"Always a poet.' Phoebe smiled.

"And you know it." Helga leaned her head back against the couch.

"May I cut in?" Helga looked up to Gerald smiling at Phoebe.

"Go ahead, Pheebs." She waved them off with her free hand.

"Hey, my lady" Helga smiled at the voice behind her.

"What took you so long, Football Head?" she huffed.

He sat next to her and smiled, "I'm sorry, my dad wanted to talk to me about the last time he wore this suit." He gestured to his gold slacks and matching jacket

"Arnold, What are you wearing?" She looked him up and down.

"You like it?" He handed the butler his coat. Once the coat was off Helga could see Arnold's long sleeve white shirt. He held out his arms, "Nice, huh?"

She tapped her finger against her lips, "I don't know." She tilted her head to get a better look.

He laughed, "It's my dad's old 70s outfit."

"This is my mom's old dress and shoes." she lifted a leg to waved her shoe at him.

He placed her legs in his lap, "look at us becoming our parents."

Helga stiffened and sat up against the couch, her legs still in his lap. "I wouldn't say that." She nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't you know the colors for New Years are black and silver?"

"No, it's actually white and gold." He smiled.

"Black and silver." She rolled her eyes.

"White and gold" He loosely crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're actually both right." Phoebe and Gerald walked up and sat on the couch next to the couple. "Both colors are New year's colors," Phoebe said.

"I hate a tie." Helga shook her head.

"That's why you let me win the spelling Bee." The three looked at Arnold in surprise. "Hey, I'm not that dense." He smiled " I know things."

"How did you know?" Helga arched a brow.

"Well you could out spell me in your sleep." He smiled "Plus, you weren't upset to lose." He wiggled a brow, "And you hate losing"

"You can say that," Gerald said.

"Definitely", Phoebe added.

"Hey, that's enough from the peanut gallery. " Helga waved her fist at the couple. "Or you have to answer to old Betsy." Phoebe laughed and Gerald shook his head. 'If you know so much about the traditional colors, pheebs." She gestured at the couple "then why aren't you and Tall Hair Boy wearing them?"She arched a brow.

"I'm wearing black." Gerald touched his blazer over his red hooded.. "Besides Babe and I wanted to make our own traditions." He Purred and Phoebe giggled. "Isn't that right Babe?"

"Yes." Phoebe turned to hide her blush.

Gerald cleared his throat "Well, I'm going to go get some popcorn," He said and looked at Arnold.

"Oh, I'll go with you," Phoebe said after Gerald nudged her.

Helga sipped her champagne and raised a brow. "What was that about?" she questioned.

"What?" He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Helga pointed her champagne glass, in the direction her friend went. "That, hair boy."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you in private."

Helga looked at the teens standing around "It's not that private"

Arnold laughed nervously "Well, private enough." He rubbed her legs "Since we don't know any of these people." he smiled.

"Sounds serious." She took the final sip of her drink.

"I just wanted to ask you about Christmas." He looked at his fingers "I haven't seen you since the Christmas Party" He looked at her.

"Nothing much to tell, football head." She shocked the empty glass in front of him "You know I never had champagne." She looked at the empty cup.

"Really?" He said

'Have you?" She questioned

"Yeah, once, when my Grandma thought that her and Grandpa were getting married for the first time."

"That woman is a spirited one" Helga smiled.

Arnold matched the smile on her face, "You want another cup?" He asked and Helga nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't move," he said.

"Arnold, where will I go?" She questioned.

He moved her legs off his lap, "I don't know." He shook his head and went to get her a cup. "Here you go." He handed her the cup before he sat down next to her and placed her legs back on his lap. " I still want to know how your Christmas went. I know your family can take a lot out of you."

She took a sip from her cup and sat up. "Olga played the piano while my folks swooned all over her like always." She took another sip of her drink. "That's about it. So, how was your Christmas, football head?"

"Well, my parents, the boarders, and grandparents exchanged our secret Santa gifts."

"That's nice" She leaned back on the cough and closed her eyes.

"Helga, are you okay?" He leaned closer to examine her flushed face.

"I'm just dandy, my love." She giggled and took another sip.

"Okay." He started to wiggle his thumbs. "My parents really wanted you to come over."

"Not this again," She slurred.

"They really like you and they are very grateful for what you did for them and me in San Lorenzo." He sighed, "Plus, they said they can't thank you enough for all the tapes that you've given them of me when I was nine."

"No problem, I thought it would help them fill in some gaps of your childhood that they missed" She leaned to the side with her eyes closed.

"Helga, I really wanted you to come over." He bit his lip.

"Arnold." She leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I like your parents, I do"

"Then why wouldn't you come over?" He took a deep breath "You used to come over all the time until last year."

"When I was a kid it felt natural." She exhaled. "Now it feels awkward."

"awkward, how?" He examined her face for answers.

"Well, seeing you with your perfect parents." She inhaled "Just makes me sad about my far from perfect ones, okay?" She said in one breath. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to the couple. "I'll try next time, okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and took another sip.

"Okay" He said softly and watched her sink into the couch "Helga?"

"Yes, my love?" She leaned on the arm rest with her cup close to her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Arnold."

"How many glasses did you have?" he questioned

"Just the one and now this one." She held up the half empty glass

"I've never seen champagne have this affect on anyone."

"Everyone's different." she struggled.

Before Arnold could say anything else everyone gathered around Rhonda's balcony to watch the ball drop.

"Come on Helga, let's watch the ball." He helped her up gently and walked her to the window.

Everyone started to count down 10, 9, 8 he looked at Helga who stopped counting and wasn't looking too good "5, 4, 3" They heard their classmates continue to count down. Happy New year! Everyone shouted as white and gold balloons fell with black and silver confetti. Arnold looked over to his girlfriend who was holding her stomach.

"Helga, are you sure you're okay?" He held her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Arnold. I just have to go to the bathroom." Helga waved her hand and ran to the bathroom.

Arnold watched her run down the hall and placed his hand behind his neck. After a few minutes Gerald and Phoebe came up to where Arnold stood. He hadn't moved and just stared in the direction that Helga went.

"You okay, man?" Gerald said.

"Huh?" Arnold turned to his friends' wild grin. "Yeah, i'm just waiting on Helga."

"Oh where is she?" Phoebe questioned.

"She just went to the bathroom" Arnold said looking back in the direction Helga went.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Gerald questioned.

"Or should I check on her?" Phoebe added.

"No, it's getting late." He looked over his shoulder to smile at his friends "You two go ahead. I'll let you know when Helga and I make it home."

"Okay man, if you say so." Gerald extended his arm and Arnold did the same until their fists met and they wiggled their thumbs. Phoebe covered her mouth and giggled. "Later, man." Gerald waved. He stepped next to Phoebe and placed his hand on her lower back to gently push her towards the door.

Arnold took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets still staring in the direction that his girlfriend went.

He checked his watch on three different occasions and made small talk with his classmates as they exited. He saw that it had been thirty minutes and began to pace back and forth.

"Arnold?" He turned to the ravenette.

"Hey, Rhonda" He gave a faint smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He gestured his thumb in the direction that his girlfriend went. "I'm going to go check on Helga."

"Okay," Rhonda said nonchalantly.

Arnold walked fast to the bathroom door. He stopped in front of it and took a breath before knocking.

"Helga." He said, knocking softly. He knocked a little harder when she didn't reply. "Helga, are you okay?" He said with a bit of panic.

The blonde lifted her head from the toilet seat as she tried to focus on the sound. "Knocking? Is that Knocking?" She questioned as her eyes adjusted. "Criminy, I must have fallen asleep."

"Helga" She looked at the door and heard the worry in his voice and felt terrible. "Helga, you okay?" He said a bit out of breath.

"Yeah" She choked out. "My throat is dry." she said in a whisper. "I'll be out in a minute, Arnold." She stood up feeling very weak and leaned against the sink. "I am never drinking again," She said into the mirror. Helga turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face and into her mouth. She turned off the faucet, swished the water in her mouth then spit. She walked to the door and opened it and was met by Arnold's embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He hugged her tight "I was worried."

"I'm okay, just thirsty." She touched her throat.

"Okay, let's get you some water." They walked to the coolers in the living room. "Here," Arnold grabbed a water and handed it to Helga.

She lifted the bottle and drank it down fast. She sighed and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. "Thanks Foot- Arnold."

"Better?"

"Yeah." She smiled faintly, "do you have any gum," She questioned

He looked in one of his pockets and pulled out the pack that his dad gave him. She took a piece, and put it in her mouth.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm tired." She reached for his hand and he took it without hesitation.

Rhonda held a taxi for the two to get down the hill like she did for all her guests before them. They walked towards the taxi holding hands while Arnold held Helga's purse in his other hand.

"Criminy, I almost forgot that." She pointed to her purse.

"I know." He smirked, opening her door and helped her in and helped put her seat belt on. Arnold sat next to his girlfriend and held her hand while he placed her purse on the other side of him. They waved to Rhonda as the taxi rode down the hill. Once they made it down the hill and out the cab, Arnold looked at his watch.

"We have two choices Helga, we can either have one of our parents pick us up-"

She cut him off with the wave of her hand. "Bob and Miriam are probably still out"

"I can call my parents."

"No."

"Okay." He takes off his coat and puts it over her shoulders.

"Arnold, no. Now you'll be cold."

"It's okay. I would rather be cold than have you get sick."

"I really am turning into Miriam, forgetting my coat." She gave a faint smile.

"We all make mistakes, Helga."

"More than you know." She dug her toe into the sidewalk.

"Did you say something, Helga?"

"Yeah, I said what was option number two?"

"Oh" He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bus stop. "Well, the next bus isn't until an hour, so we could take the subway."

"Oh No." She stopped and pulled him towards her.

"Helga, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong, paste for brains, is the last time we took the subway it broke down."

"I'm sure it'll be better this time" He smiled.

"Pfft, you know what's even worse?" She huffed, "you stood there like a dope and watched me cry."

He bit his lip "Helga, I'm sorry" He put his free hand behind his neck. "I guess intense emotions make me nervous."

"I say." she rolled her eyes, "I can't count how many times my emotions scared you, football head."

"Well, I'm better now." He steps closer to her. "If the train breaks down and you start to cry." He rubbed his fingers down her cheek. "I will comfort you. I will hold you." He kissed her on the cheek and it turned a soft pink "I promise." He smiled and led the way as she followed. They made it to the stairs that led to the subway and Helga stopped.

"What's wrong?" Arnold questioned

"Rats, Arnold."

"Rats?" He raised a brow

"Yes rats." She shook her head. "I hate rats. I swear I can hear them down there."

He moved close to her "I won't let them get you. I swear" He looked into her blue eyes and Helga stared back into his green eyes. Arnold gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded his head. She nodded back and they walked down the stairs.

They made it to the platform and walked toward the machine to buy their tickets. Arnold handed Helga her purse and she looked in it. She was reminded by the flask that she had forgotten her money. Arnold looked at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face and waved at her then back to the machine. He punched in the letters and numbers of their destination. Placed his bank card in the slot and waited for his ticket to come out. Helga smiled when she saw two tickets come out of the machine. They walked through the gate and down the stairs to wait for their train. Helga held Arnold's hand as she laid on his shoulder. She still felt exhausted and couldn't keep her eyes open. The train finally arrived and they entered once the doors opened. Arnold led his girlfriend to the first open seat which wasn't hard to find since the train was pretty empty.

Arnold sat down and Helga sat next to him. She places her purse next to her while Arnold adjusts his coat on her shoulders with his free hand. He smiled at the sight of her wearing his coat and her sleepy face.

"What are you thinking about?" She said half dazed.

"Just about what you said earlier." He looked at her sleepy face and continued, "About the last time we were on the subway together and it broke down."

"What about it?" She said softly. He watched her try to keep her eyes open.

"I have always been a really scared kid." He leaned back in his seat.

Helga snuggled against Arnold's shoulder and laughed.

"Hey, I'm being vulnerable here." He helped her put her feet on the nearby bench.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just you're, so brave, my love." She snuggled more into his shoulder.

He giggled "You weren't saying that earlier when I brought up the subway." He laid his head on top of hers. "Sure, I can go down a sewer and face the king."

She snuggled more into his neck.

"I could talk to Pigeon man and monkey man. and-"

"You're such a freak." She laughed

He looked down at her sleepy face and kissed her eyelids "Helga, you're right your-"

"That you're a freak?" She joked.

He laughed. "No. That your feelings scared me."

"Of course I'm right." She said half sleep.

He smiled and shook his head. "The first time you told me that you loved me I was so scared."

"Chicken." She turned over and the back of her head laid on his shoulder.

He laughed. "Sure, I gave you an out and you took it." He bit his lip "I was so glad you took it."

'Why?" She said in a whisper.

He put his hands around her waist "I was afraid to deal with my own feelings." He let out a long sigh. "I laid in my bed that whole night thinking about what you said. It didn't matter that I gave you an out or that you took it." He shook his head "Being afraid doesn't make the words or the feelings go away."

"I was scared too." She said softly.

"You were also very brave." He smiled. "When the subway broke down and you were crying and Gerald was shaking. I didn't know what to do." He shook his head "I usually like to help people, so I can get in front of it. So, I can lead the way, but when I'm behind it, I'm so scared, it's like losing my parents all over again. I didn't know that then, but I do now." He swallowed softly, "Therapy has helped with that."

The train stopped once again and a few people came on. Arnold watched them take their seats and when the train moved again he leaned more into his seat.

"Are we there yet?" She said faintly.

"Just two more stops," He said.

"Okay." She said above a whisper.

Arnold sighed, "I don't know what's happening with you, Helga. But I'm worried it's too late to get in front of it, and i'm too scared to be behind it." He straightened up and looked straight out the window. "I'm willing to face my fears this time, because you mean so much to me, Helga."

He smiled when he heard the soft snores from his girlfriend. The train came to their stop and he gently woke her up. He stood up and reached out his hand for hers, she grabbed it and her purse. They walked off the train, up the stairs, and exited the tunnel. The couple walked hand and hand down the street until they reached Helga stoop. Arnold squeezed his girlfriend's hand and looked at her.

"You think your parents are home?"

"I don't know." She looked at the drive way and didn't see their cars. "Yeah, they're gone."

"Well, I'll walk you in and wait a while until they get here."

"Whatever floats your boat." She turned to the door and remembered she had forgotten her keys. "Criminy."

"What's wrong?" He questioned his girlfriend's back

She turned to face him "I forgot my keys."

"Do you have a spare?"

She leaned her head back letting out a groan, "Bob never made one."

"It's okay." He placed his hand behind his neck "We just have to pull our resources together and together we can find another way."

"Thanks Side Up", She crossed her hands over her chest. "But, we don't have any resources, Football Head." She plotted down and whined.

Arnold paced up and down the sidewalk and stopped when he saw the same window when he was nine and Bob had yelled at him, his friends, and Grandma when they protested in front of it to save the tree. "Helga, your window's kind of open." He pointed to the window, "You think if I can get the window all the way open that you will be able to squeeze through it?"

"Sure, I can, but that window has been stuck for days."

"I got it." Arnold placed his hands under the open crack of the window and kneaded with his knees to push all his body weight up against the window that caused it to open.

Helga's mouth opened as she looked in wonder. "Arnold?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Can you get through here?" He said out of breath.

She stared at his chest slightly peeking from his shirt "Yeah, sure" She turned away and tried to hide her blush.

She handed him her purse and he helped her up. Helga crawled through the window landing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Arnold peaked in to see Helga getting off the floor.

"Just peachy." She went to the front door to open it for Arnold.

He smiled and walked in,"So, what should we do until your parents get home?"

"Arnold, you don't have to stay."

"I don't mind" He reached for her hand.

"Fine." She took his hand in hers.

They walked hand and hand up to her room. Arnold placed her purse on the top of her dresser. Helga let go of Arnold's hand to take his coat off her shoulder and place it on top of her dresser next to her purse. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into her bed. She laid against her pillow and Arnold watched her. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat in a chair nearby. He lifted the cover from under her and Helga adjusted herself. After a few tugs Arnold was able to get the cover from under her and tuck her in. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before he adjusted back in his chair and watched her drifted off to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review, Kudo, and Bookmark! 

What’s your thoughts on Rhonda and Nadine?  
What was your favorite Shortaki moment, because I gave y'all a few?!  
How did you feel about Helga and Arnold dressed like their parents’?  
And anything really-- talk to me!

This story is already twenty chapters long. The motivation is there; however with your comments Guest reviews are welcomed it gives me that extra push. I accept belated reviews, so if you read this after the date it was posted I am still grateful for your thoughts. 

Chapter 3 has 14 pages with two more scenes to add. Since Chapter two was a week early I should have Chapter 3 posted between Jan 29th- Feb 12th. However, your comments, kudos, and bookmarks can encourage the update to arrive on Jan 29th. :^) 

Follow me on Instagram: commission by sharkarkx of Arnold x Helga on the Subway + Commission by a.arait of teen Dine! Will be posted soon.

Beta: Always looking to add folx to the team, so hit me up if interested

Art: If you get inspired by any of my scenes send your art to me!

Credit: Anything from my Headcanon that inspires you please credit me.

Love you all <333


	3. Resolution

A/N: Surprise, enjoy chapter three two weeks early! And Please let me know what you think with a review. Much love to all the Comments, bookmarks, and Kudos. Everyone who has stuck with HOF this long are a huge reason that I pushed myself to finish this chapter early. So, consider this part of my Valentine's gift to you. Make sure you Subscribe/Bookmark this story as another surprise might be coming very soon. :^)

No Trigger Warnings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or their lovely characters 333  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Helga tossed and turned lightly In her bed. She stretched her limbs before she threw her hand over the side of her mattress. She felt something hard and ran her fingers across it. She opened up one eye to see Arnold in the chair next to her, with his head thrown to the side. She looked down at her fingers on his knee.

Helga moved her hand, turned on her back, and lifted up. She looked down to see she was still wearing her mother's black dress and realized she must have fallen asleep. Helga placed her hand on her throbbing head and the other hand on her stomach that was doing back flips. She snuck out the bed to go to the bathroom.

After she brushed her teeth, she filled a cup with water that's usually used for gargling to take an aspirin. She also took an alka- seltzer for her stomach. Helga leaned on the sink and took a few deep breaths before she looked in the mirror and cringed at the sight. She washed her face with a soapy washcloth then rubbed some rose oil into her wet skin before she finished her routine with a few sprays of rose water.

Olga had started the younger sister on this skin care routine once she turned eleven. She informed her that healthy skin was very important for a young girl blossoming into a lady. Helga moaned the whole time and rolled her eyes, but like the lavender shampoo her former nanny gave her, this routine brought her peace.

The young woman sat on the sink to let her face dry. Helga unloosen her high messy ponytail into two pigtails with the hair tie that was already in her hair, and an extra one in a small basket nearby. She placed the silver bow back in the middle of hair and looked in the mirror.

Helga slowly walked back to her room to see her boyfriend's oblong head still leaned to the side. She placed her hand over her heart at the sight. The look of glee changed when she remembered she was the reason for how tired he was. Helga crawled on her bed to sit on her knees. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He shifted his body and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room then met his girlfriend's gaze.

"Helga?" He whispered.

"Hey, sleepy head." She smiled at him.

"Wait, what?" He put his hand on his head. "I must have fallen asleep."

"I'm sorry." She looked away.

"For what?' He looked at her with one eye and rubbed the other.

"I don't know, everything" She looked back at him, "You're going to be in so much trouble with your parents." She bit her lip.

"It's okay." He stretched in the chair, "I'll just tell them I took you home and fell asleep." He rubbed the side of his neck.

"Is it sore?" she asked.

"A little." He gave a faint smile.

"Here." She turned his chair so the back of it would lean against her bed, "let me rub it for you." She rubbed his neck and he closed his eyes. "Don't fall asleep again", she teased.

"I'm not." He leaned more and more into her hands, "I am going to have to leave soon." He relaxed completely at her touch. "I ran out of minutes on my phone a long time ago and I know my parents are worried."

"Yeah." She stopped massaging his neck.

"Why did you stop?"

She laughed and started again "You said that you had to go, football head."

"Not at this very minute" His body melted into her touch, "Where did you learn this?"

She felt the tension that his shoulders and neck disappear. "Bob actually."

"He taught you how to give a massage?" He said in disbelief.

"Not exactly." She moved her finger down his shoulder and back up. "Miriam was always passed out and Olga away at college, so whenever Bob came home from work he asked me to rub his back or feet." She smiled at the soft moans her boyfriend was making. "Most of the time I ignored him, but when he really looked like he was in pain I would do it. He complained most of the time that I wasn't doing it wrong." She huffed "I realized I must have been doing something right when he was quiet for once." She looked at her hands " That's when I realized these hands are magic."

"They sure are." He leaned more into her touch.

She stopped once she felt his knots were completely gone, "time to go, Sunny Side Up."

"Is that my new nickname?" He laughed.

"Maybe." she giggled.

Arnold turned around to look at her. "Awe, you change your hair."

"Yeah, this morning." She bit her lip "I wanted to look more like myself when I give you your new years kiss."

"My new years kiss " he bit his lip.

"I wasn't able to kiss you last night and since it's still New Year's -"

"We could seal the year with a kiss." he smirked.

"So?" She leaned against the back of the chair, the only thing between them. "You want to kiss me?" she teased.

"Yes." He leaned back " But, I haven't brushed my teeth," he said faintly.

"Don't care." She grabbed the front of his shirt and gently pulled him towards her.

"Wait, can I please go to the bathroom first?"

She raised a brow. "Are you serious, right now?"

"Didn't you get to go?" He questioned.

"Fine" She laid back putting her hands over her chest "Go." she said to the ceiling.

He put his hand behind his neck "Are you mad?"

She laughed "No, Football Head." She rolled her eyes, still staring at the ceiling.

He smiled, stood up, and walked out.

"The mouthwash and extra toothbrush is in the cabinet." She faced his back and smiled.

Arnold shook his head and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He brushed his teeth, swished the mouthwash around his mouth before he spit it out. Arnold splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror as he smoothed out his hair. The young man breathed deep and exhaled before he walked out the bathroom and back in Helga's room. Arnold found her laid across the bed. He walked to the blonde and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned up and looked at him

"You still want to kiss me?" She questioned and he nodded. "Well, maybe I don't want to kiss you."

Arnold's face went pale with confusion and panic.

She giggled "Awe, I'm just messing with you, Football Head. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in until their lips melted against each other. Their bodies moved closer as their kiss deepened. Helga pulled back after a moment but leaned in for two more pecks.

Arnold smiled with his eyes still closed. Once he opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Helga New Year," He said warmly.

"Don't you mean, Happy New Year, Arnold?" she arched a brow.

"No." he beamed at her.

"No?" she questioned.

"I was thinking that even if we didn't kiss at midnight" he adjusted his shirt, "It would still be a Helga New Year." He smiled wilder, "A whole year filled with you."

She blushed and looked away, "You're such a cornball."

"I know, but you love it."

"I love you." She looked back at Arnold and they set quietly. " I know you're still not ready to say it, but I do love you, Arnold. I always have."

"I know. I just want to be sure before I say it back." he exhaled.

"I know." she smiled faintly.

"I do care about you, Helga. Very much" He reached for her hand.

"I know." She held his hand and looked at their fingers intertwined.

He smiled "I probably should get going before your parents come up here," he teased.

She leaned back on her bed. "They never come up here and even when they catch me doing something weird-" She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He leaned on the bed next to her.

"The night before I went to see Dr. Bliss for the first time. I fell out of my shrine wearing one of the masks I made in your image."

"Wait, what?" He questioned.

"Can I finish?" she smirked.

"Okay. sorry." he arched a brow.

"Anyway, when they came to check on me," She laughed loudly, "Miriam comes in with Bob behind her and sees me on the floor in the mask." She shook her head, "they just walked away."

"Do they do that often?"

"What?"

"Walk away without talking to you." He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"All the time" She laughed softly. "It's six in the morning, Bob is at the Beeper Emporium trying to make a miracle. And Miriam is passed out in the kitchen or the couch, so we're fine."

"The Beeper Emporium is still standing?" Arnold asked.

"Barely, most of the money Bob makes is from the few cell phones I convince him to sell." She shrugged "He's always carried cell phones off and on, but he doesn't commit to them like beepers." She sighed, "So whenever he'd listen I'd let him think he comes up with the Idea to save the place."

"He's lucky to have you." He snuggled next to her.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes playfully. "Don't worry Arnoldo, even if they did walk in on us," she bit her lip, "I bet they wouldn't say anything."

Arnold swallowed the lump in his throat. "I guess I should get going." He said unconvincing and unlocked their fingers.

"See you, Football Head." She said without watching him make his way to the door.

Helga was a little annoyed that Arnold didn't want to stay a little longer. She knew he had to go. She knew his parents were worried. She also knew more than anything she wasn't ready to part, so she looked at her fingers instead of his face, but looked up to catch his back as he left.

Still not feeling too well the blonde drifted to sleep once her beloved left. She woke up six hours later and couldn't believe she slept so long. She felt the dryness in her throat and went downstairs for a glass of water. She drank the ice cold liquid as she thought of the events that led up to this moment. She thought of the christmas party, she thought of Rhonda's New Year's Eve party, and this morning. Helga had a nervous feeling about breaking her promise to never drink again.

Meanwhile at Sunset Arms, Arnold was talking to Gerald on the phone.

"You were in her room all night?" Gerald teased.

"Not like that, Gerald," Arnold assured him.

"I'm just saying, man. That's still pretty impressive." He laughed, "Mmm mm mmm, I haven't even seen the inside of Phoebe's room."

Arnold sighed, "Gerald?"

Gerald laughed, "Okay man, I'm just teasing. So, what did you do?"

"We slept." He said with confidence.

"Together?" Gerald teased.

"Yes, but not in the same bed, Gerald." He huffed

"Mmm mm mmm, what a pity." Gerald laughed.

"Gerald?" Arnold said, more annoyed.

"Sorry, man." he laughed harder. "For a guy who spent the night at his girlfriend's you don't seem too happy."

"I'm just a little worried about her." He said faintly.

"Why don't you talk to her? If I was worried about Phoebe that's what I would do."

"Gerald?" Arnold said softly.

"Yeah, man?" Gerald matched his tone.

"Helga and Phoebe are two very different people."

"True, but they're best friends, so it has to be some similarities, right?" Gerald questioned

"What if Phoebe is more similar to Helga than Helga is to Phoebe." The call went silent. Arnold removed the receiver from his ear to look at the phone. "Gerald?"

"Don't scare me like that man." They both laughed, "look you are always telling people to talk about their feelings."

"Okay, so?" Arnold arched a brow.

"So, either you take your own advice, or stop giving it to others." Gerald laughed.

"Thanks, Gerald." he said sarcastically.

"Anytime, man" He laughed harder.

"Hey, I hear the doorbell. I'll talk to you later." Arnold said.

"It's not me you need to talk to." He teased.

"Later Gerald." Arnold rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Later Arnold." He laughed.

Arnold shook his head and walked down the stairs to the door. He opened the door letting out the different array of animals. He smiled at the familiar long pigtails under a lavender beanie, his dad's coat, a pink sweater with purple stripes across it, matching purple pants, all standing in a pair of brown boots.

"Helga?" He said with excitement mixed with confusion.

"How's it going, Football Head?" She rubbed her left hand down her right arm.

"What are you doing here?" He said with more confusion.

"What, I can't visit my boyfriend?" She bit her lip and looked at him with his red plaid shirt, blue jean, and black boots. She nodded with a smile.

"Of course, you can. I'm just surprised to see you."

"Smooth." She teased. "Are you going to let me in?" She crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He stepped to the side to make room for her, "Come in" He waved her in.

She walked in and watched him close the door. "I came over to return your dad's coat." She opened the coat as she explained.

"Did you bring another coat?" He smirked.

"No." her cheeks flushed.

"Then you'll be cold if you return it." He stepped closer to her

"Oh I didn't think of that." She moved into his chest hiding her face.

"I'm glad you came over" He lifted up her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad I came over too." She nibbled the side of her lip. "I told you I would try, so I would like to spend time with you and your parents, if they're not mad at me."

"Why would they be mad at you?" He pulled her close with a smile.

"I kept their golden child out all night." she teased.

"Yeah, they talked about it for an hour." he sighed.

"See, they do hate me." Helga slumped her shoulders.

"No, they just told me to communicate better next time."

"What did you tell them exactly?" Her body tensed up.

"Just that I took you home and waited until your parents got there, but fell asleep before they arrived."

"Oh okay." she softened.

"My parents aren't here now." He placed his chain on top of her head. "Do you want to wait for them?"

"Yeah." she nibbled her lip.

"How about I make us lunch while we wait."

"I can go for that." She smiled.

They walked hand and hand into the kitchen and parted when Arnold went to the fridge as Helga sat at the table.

"Are your grandparents home?" She asked

"No, they went with mom and dad grocery shopping." He continued to look through the fridge "They made it a tradition that every other Sunday they go to the store together."

"I bet they're happy to have time together again." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"They really are." He put the mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, and turkey meat on the table. He walked to get the bread and knife. "You're okay with a turkey sandwich?" He asked and she nodded. "If I knew you were coming I would have bought some Pastrami and Rye bread."

"Awe, you remembered." She smirked

"Of course." He smiled as he took out the bread, spread the mustard on one slice, and mayonnaise on the other. "You have to come over again, so I can make it for you."

"Bribing me?" she teased.

"Is it working?" He smirked as he put the turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles on the bread.

"Maybe" she smirked twirling her hair.

Arnold repeated the action on another side of bread for both of them to create a double decker sandwich for Helga and himself. He knew Helga his whole life and even though she has always been a petite girl she could beat him in any eating contest. He laughed.

"What's so Funny?" She arched a brow

"I was just thinking how I won the neighborhood eating contest that you swore I was going to lose." He arched a brow.

"I would like to think my teasing has motivated you to win all these years." She stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He laughed, "You should have entered the contest too." She smiled "you might have beaten me." He leaned close

"I'm sure I would have." She said with confidence.

"Cocky, aren't we?" He tapped her nose with his finger.

"Is there any other way to be." She shrugged.

"I guess not." He laughed. He sliced the sandwiches in half.

"Hey Arnold?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, Helga?" He set the knife down and gave her his full attention.

"How about we take these sandwiches to go and play catch at the park?" She smiled.

Helga knew Arnold was a sucker for playing catch; he nodded and smiled. Arnold put the sandwiches in two sandwich bags, and grabbed a small bag of grapes, two cups of tapioca pudding, some Yahoo sodas, and put everything in a tote bag. He grabbed his coat and they walked hand and hand to the park. Arnold carried the food while Helga carried the gloves and baseball.

They sat on the bench putting down their stuff. Arnold handed Helga a sandwich and grabbed his own. They both began to eat their food as they looked at the people in the park.

"Not half bad, football head." She said chewing her sandwich.

"Just call me, Chef BoyArnoldo"

"Stop.' She said with a blank expression.

Arnold laughed "you know I'm funny"

"Funny looking?" She teased

"Dang, that's cold" They both laughed "Well, I'll be funny looking if it means I get to hear that adorable laugh of yours."

"Shut it, Chef BoyArnoldo." She took another bit of her sandwich.

"See, you like the name."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Arnold?"

"Yes Helga?" He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I know I freaked you out last night." She swallowed the bit in her mouth.

"You didn't," He said unconvincingly.

"Yes I did." She took another bite. "You think with all that therapy it would be easier for you to admit how you feel." She watched Arnold swallow the sandwich and the lump in his throat. She tilted her head "How is it going anyway?" she questioned.

"It's going well." He took another bite of his sandwich, "You know it was hard for mom and dad to adjust after being asleep for almost 10 years." He swallowed the bit in his mouth "Our therapist said that what my parents and I were going through," he sighed, "being happy to have each other while feeling like strangers was actually common. She said it's common in families who've had a parent who was incarcerated for a long period of time." He looked at his girlfriend, who listened without a hint of judgement. He took another bite of his food and continued. "That's why my parents and I volunteer with parents who are freshly out of prison to help them adjust to family life and life in general." He swallowed his bite of food. "They volunteer more than I do. They say that they want me to be a kid a little longer." He laughed warmly.

"How are you? How are you adjusting?" She sat closer to him.

"Some days it's good, really good. Other days it just feels like we're starting from scratch." He took the final bite of his sandwich. "Yesterday when they talked to me for an hour, I could tell they didn't want to get too angry." He said with air quotes, "because they didn't feel they had a right to. He looked at the ground with sad eyes.

Helga nodded, "well, it's okay if you get too angry with me." She said.

"I wasn't angry." He put his hand behind his neck. "You're right I was a little freaked out."

She took the final bite of her sandwich "Don't worry Chef BoyArnold, I'll do better."

He looked into her blue eyes and nodded. Arnold took out the sodas and handed her one. They kept talking about everything. They talked about school, and Valentine's day where Helga reminded him not to buy her anything because of their no gift policy and Arnold shook his head. They drank their sodas, ate their grapes and their pudding. They watched the daylight dim as Helga laid on Arnold's lap and listened to the softness of his breath. She looked up to watch his chest rise and fall. Arnold looked down and made eye contact with his girlfriend who was now wearing a red brush. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back. The soft kiss turned into a longing one until they stopped for air. Arnold leaned his head back and allowed the memory of the kiss to dance on his lips.

"Do you want to still play catch?" She said, licking her bottom lip.

He looked at the sight and gave her a small kiss on the lips "Yeah, let's play."

They stood up, took off their coats and folded it on the bench. They grabbed their gloves and went to separate sides of the field. The couple threw the ball softly catching it with ease. Helga became bored and started to throw the ball harder causing Arnold to dive for it. He smirked and started to throw it at the same speed and Helga had no problem keeping up. She dived and slid across the field with ease. Arnold watched in awe the smile on his face said that he had become a fan of his girlfriend's tomboyish ways.

"Hey Arnold?"

"Huh?" He said, coming out a daze.

"Are you going to throw the ball today?" She tilted her head "or are you waiting for Abner sprouts wings?"

"Ha ha, Helga." He positioned himself to throw the ball and then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She huffed.

He tossed the ball in his own glove "What if I don't want to throw the ball?" He shouted across the field.

"What do you mean?" She shouted back

"Are you going to make me?" He opened his arms wide, holding the glove in one hand and the ball in the other.

Helga bit her lip and charged towards him. His eyes widened as she threw the glove and kneel down, swipe her foot against his knees causing him to fall. She leaped on top of him. "What did you say?"

"No fair, you caught me off guard." He laughed.

"Okay." She got up and reached out her hand.

He put down the mitt and ball and took it. "What's your angle, Pataki?" He said as she helped him up.

"You only call me Pataki when you're trying to be serious." She laughed."No angle, Shortman." She smirked "I'm giving you a chance to take me down." She squatted low to the ground . He did the same, but when he reached for her arm she sprinted around and slammed him on the grassed landing on top of him "pinned you."

Arnold tried to spin her on her back and failed miserably as she sprinted him back on his back "pinned you again." She smirked

"Where did you learn that?" he said with wild eyes.

"I've been watching wrestling my whole life, Arnold." She giggled "And Phoebe has been teaching me Jujitsu." She shrugged.

Arnold palmed his face, "Why would Phoebe do that?"

Helga laughed and laid on her boyfriend's chest. "I didn't want to learn fencing, or talk about science, and we always talk about literature, so this was the next best thing." She shrugged.

Arnold put his hand on her back and looked at her hair spread across his chest. "It's a good thing you didn't learn how to fence."

"Why is that?" She arched a brow.

"You're dangerous enough without a sword" They both laughed.

"So, where did Phoebe learn Jujitsu?" Arnold questioned 

"Her dad signed her up for lessons when she was six. He said a girl should know how to defend herself." Helga said and Arnold nodded.

They laid on the grass letting the cool breeze blow over them. They watched people pass by and didn't care if the people watched them back. They laid there in a comfortable silence as Arnold slowly rubbed his hand down Helga's back every once in the while his finger would brush against her bare skin and she would shiver.

"Arnold?"

"Yes, my lady?"

She giggled "What are you thinking?"

"Honestly how nice this feels."

She thanked the heavens that she wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see her blush.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"How warm you make me feel" Her blush deepened.

Arnold's cheeks turned a tint to match hers. "Helga?"

"Yes Arnold?" She snuggled into his chest.

"You never told me what happened with Dr. Bliss." He continue rubbing down her back

"It's not much to tell." she snuggled even more into his chest. "I wanted to keep seeing her, but Bob didn't want to pay for it." She shifted her head into his neck. "And even if I paid for it myself I need a parent's signature." she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Helga."

"It's okay, football head, I should be fine until I turn eighteen. That's only 3 years and two months." She turned her head to face him, "Unless you think I need it now." She smirked "You think I'm crazy."

"No." He rubbed his hand down her beanie and her pigtails " I think everyone needs someone to talk to without judgement."

"Isn't that what I got you for?"

"Yes, but-"

"But-?"

"I can't be your entire support system." he said softly.

"You're not. I have Phoebe too." She laid under his chin and that was the end of the conversation.

They watched the sun set as they had a perfect view where they laid

"Helga we should go in for dinner." Arnold said, rubbing his hand on her cheek.

She looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. Plus, I have to pee like a racehorse." She laughed and he shook his head. She stood up and helped her boyfriend up too. They got their gloves and baseball, went to the bench, got their trash and Arnold helped Helga put her coat on. They walked hand and hand back to Sunset Arms.

Helga stopped on the stoop and Arnold gave her hand a squeeze. He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay." He said, "You and me, kid. You and me."

She sighed softly "You better mean it, Bucko."

"With every breath." He said

They walked in the house and Arnold took their coats to put them on the coat rack. Helga went upstairs to the bathroom while Arnold walked in the kitchen. He threw away their trash and put the tote bag away. He grabbed the gloves and baseball and was heading to meet his girlfriend upstairs, so they could go to his room until his parents got back. As soon as Arnold stepped one foot on the stairs he was stopped by Ernie Potts.

"Hey Arnold." The shorter man smiled up at Arnold.

"Hey Mr. Potts."Arnold smiled back.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Ernie?"

"I call you Ernie sometimes." Arnold assured the shorter man.

"Well, start calling me Erine all the time." He sighed. "Mr Potts makes me sound like my dad." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I saw the blonde you brought in." He whistled "what a beaut."

"That's Helga, Mr. - Ernie." He cleared his throat. "and you've seen her before." Arnold smiled

"That's the little girl that has been following you around all these years."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah"

"You got lucky, kid."

'I know." He smiled warmly

"Guys like us have more luck than sense." Ernie said

"What do you mean?" Arnold said, confused.

"She waited all these years for you to ask her out." He laughed "Now, that's luck."

"Technically, Helga and I have been getting to know each other since San Lorenzo, so she wasn't just waiting."

"Getting to know each other?" Ernie laughed. "Haven't you've known each other since preschool"

"Yes, but my head was always in the clouds," He sighed, " And Helga was hiding behind her fist."

"Trust me Arnold, time for a woman is different than man time."

"Okay." Arnold arched a brow.

"Take Lola for instance." He cleared his throat "Sure we've been dating for years, but until I propose she considers herself waiting."

"Helga, not like other girls."

Ernie laughed, "Kid, no matter how much of an iron her fist she has, it doesn't change how soft her heart is."

Arnold sat with these words and was thinking of what to say next when they both heard arguing coming from upstairs.

"I don't have five dollars, you loser." Helga said walking down the stairs.

"I didn't say if you have five dollars. I asked if you play Frogger?" He laughed nervously and looked at Ernie and Arnold.

"Asking her for five dollars is very creepy, Oskar." Mr. Hyunh said

"You think everything is creepy," Oskar retorted.

"No! Just everything you do." Mr Hyunh pointed in Oskar's face.

"And you're a bum." Ernie added. "That's why Suzie left you." The room went silent.

"Shows what you know." He crossed his arms and said, "She'll be back."

"Oskar, you can't be serious." Ernie arched a brow "it's been years."

"So." Oskar leaned closer to the shorter man. "She always comes back." his voice cracked.

"Hey." Arnold cleared his throat."We have a guest, guys." He pointed towards Helga

"Don't stop on my behalf." Helga smirk "It was just getting good."

"Helga" Arnold shook his head

"What?" She loosely crosses her arms over her chest "I'm missing a cage match to be here, so might as well see a living room smackdown."

Everyone started to calm down and Arnold exhaled.

"I didn't ask for five dollars. I asked if she played Frogger." Oskar spoke again

"Mr. Kokoshka" Arnold palmed his forehead

"What do you know about Fogger?" Earnie asked

"Arnold used to play it." Oskar put his hand on his hip.

Helga laughed. "You played Frogger, football head?"

"What's wrong with Frogger? He arched his brow "It's a good game."

"Someone like you would say that." she teased

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, a dork." Helga laughed and so did the boarders.

"Whatever, I'm your dork." he smiled at her

"Awe" The group of men said which made Arnold's cheeks turn red.

"True" Helga tousled his hair

"Hey quit it." He laughed, smoothing his hair back. Arnold looked at the boarders who watched the two teens. "We're going to go upstairs until my parents and grandparents get back.

The teens walked past the men and up the stairs. Arnold pulled down his stairs to his room to let Helga walk up first. She walked in her beloved's room and was screaming inside. Sure she has been inside his room many times in her dreams, uninvited, or as a friend. But, today was different because she was invited into her boyfriend's room, the boy she loved all her life. Helga melted when she sat on the red couch. He replaced the old one with a bigger one. She looked at his bed and thought it was large enough to fit them both. Arnold put away his baseball and glove then sat next to his girlfriend. He let out a soft sigh as he turned to face his girlfriend with a smile.

"What's up, football head?"

Arnold leaned to face her better, "I'm just happy that you're here."

She looked away from him to hide her blush "Yeah me too." She said softly

He reached and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and down at their intertwined fingers. She scooted closer and he did the same. They smiled at each other and looked away. They scooted a little closer causing their cheeks to brush against one another. Helga looked over to Arnold who looked over to her. Arnold brushed a stray hair behind her ear before he leaned in to kiss her. She captured his lips with hers and they melted into one another. Arnold pulled back just to lean in to a few more sweet kisses. He smiled at his girlfriend who smiled back at him with both of their faces flushed. Arnold leaned against the couch as Helga followed and the couple listened to the cars pass by. Arnold picked up his remote and put on some Jazz as Helga snuggled next to him. They listened to one smooth song after the other as they snuggled on his red couch.

"Arnoldo," She said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, my lady?" He met her gaze.

"You want to play a game," Helga asked with a smirk.

"I'm scared to ask what kind of game." He teased

"It will be fun. I promise." She wiggled her brow.

"Okay, what's the game?" he said

"Ask me to do something you always wanted me to do, but was too afraid to ask."

"If I was too afraid to ask then why would I ask now?" he looked into her eyes.

"Because now you get a pass." She smiled

"A pass?"

"Yes, a no judgement zone." she said with confidence.

Arnold sat there holding his girlfriend's hand as he thought of something and his eyes lit up. "Helga?" He said

"Yes, Arnold?"

"Can I see you dance?"

"Dance?" She arched a brow

" Remember when we were a part of the school newspaper?"

"What about it?"

"I never told you this." He scratched behind his ear.

"Spit it out, hair boy."

"Gerald had got pictures from Sid to blackmail you." He said in one breath

Helga blinked slowly. "Blackmail me?" Helga leaned away.

Arnold waved his hand "I said no to the idea."

"Whatever" She huffed.

He bit his lip "I thought there was no judgment?"

"I'm going to kill those guys." She lowered her brow.

"Helga please. I don't want another Iggy situation." he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Arnold?"

He looked at her "Yes, my lady." He smirked

Helga rolled her eyes playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you that'll never happen"

"It just felt so real." She shook his head.

"Really Arnold, the whole news team came out to see you in a bunny suit."

" is that really unbelievable?"

"A little." she shrugged.

"How so? They came out for Stoop kid." He put his hand on his hip.

"Sorry to break it to you, football face, but the legend of stoop kid was a big deal."

"Well, I don't want what happened in my dream to actually happen."

"Arnold, that dream was just your fear of it, if you didn't stay the lovable pushover then people would hate you."

"Okay, Dr. Pataki."

"Hey, I read Psychic books." She shrugged "What else am I supposed to do since Bob won't sign off on therapy." She moved closer to him

"Really?" He tilted his head.

She laughed "Well, that's part of the reason." She shrugged " I'm really fascinated with human behavior." She smirked "That's why I read about serial killers.

"You are amazing, Helga." He smiled warmly at her. "And a little scary" He added

"Only a little scary?" She arched her brow.

He laughed "Since I know you won't kill me, because you love me." He tapped her nose with his finger.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "So what type of dance do you want to see?"

"Ballet." he wiggled a brow.

"Of course, you would know about Ballet."

"Should I change the music?" He said excited to see her dance.

She stood up and took off her shoes. "No, I can dance to Jazz just fine." She smirked.

Helga stood on the tip of her toes of one foot while holding the ankle of her other leg to stretch. She leaned all the way over touching the ground with her finger tips to get a good stretch. Before switching legs as Arnold watched in awe. Helga rolled her neck and scratched her arm and leaped to the melody on the radio. She bent, and stretched, and curved her body in ways Arnold never saw. She smirked at him as she flipped on her hands and pointed one foot in the and the other in his direction.

"Wow." He breathed out.

Helga placed flipped on her feet and laughed. She went back to the couch to sit next to her boyfriend.

"How was that, dork of all trades?"

"Amazing." He said with half lidded eyes.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Do you still take lessons?" Arnold asked.

She shook her head "No, I got tired of Miriam forgetting to drop me off and pick me up" She leaned her head back "I stopped dancing at thirteen, but whenever I get bored I dance in my room."

He smiled "You can dance here too, if you like."

She leaned close to his ear "Is it my turn to ask you to do something?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes." he choked out.

"Why are you nervous?' She licked her lips.

"A wise man would be." He placed his hand on the back of his neck.

She sat back and bit her lip. "Arnold?" She looked at him.

"Yes Helga?" He met her gaze

"You want to play twister?"

"Twister?" He tilted his head

"Why, so surprised?" she said with a sly grin.

"You never cease to amaze me." He smiled.

"Smooth" she teased "Since I showed you my moves." She leaned closer to him " You show me yours?" She stood up on her toes and lifted her leg behind her head..

"Sure." He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Let me get the game from the hallway closet." He hopped to his feet and ran out the room.

She laughed "Take your time." She yelled out the door.

He walked back in the room. "Okay I'm back." He looked at his girlfriend still holding her leg in the air. "So you've been standing like that this whole time?" He leaned his head to follow the curve of her body

She snickered "I'm stretching, Arnoldo." She put her leg on the ground, stood on her toes and lifted the other leg. "You weren't gone that long. I'm surprised you're not out of breath."

Arnold went to lay the twister mat on the floor and took out the spinning board. "I'm ready when you are." He said, not seeming ready at all

Helga let out a hearty laugh "You sure about that?" She arched a brow

"Yeah" his voice sounded weak as he poked out his chest.

"You should probably stretch, Bucko" She said walking over to him.

"I'm fine." He leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. Okay." She shook her head. "You're spin." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Arnold flicked the arrow on the board and watched it land right foot blue. "Right foot blue." He said, proudly.

Helga shrugged and lifted her leg up to point her toe gently on the blue circle effortless. "My turn" She smirked and flicked the arrow while Arnold held the board. She watched it land on right hand red. "Right hand red." She said with a smirk.

Arnold kneels down stretching over her foot placing his hand on the red circle. He flicked the arrow until it landed on left hand yellow. Helga stretched over his body and placed her hand on the yellow circle. She spun around with the toe of her free foot. Arnold's next move was right foot green. He stretched his leg under his girlfriend while grinding his teeth. Helga smiled at the sweat forming on his forehead. He let out a yelp in pain and collapsed to the ground

"A cramp!" He screamed and held his calf

"I win!" She spun on her toes off the board. She looked at her boyfriend holding his calf in pain. She shook her head and sat down and placed his leg on her lap

"Helga, it hurts" He hissed

"Will you relax?" She started to massage his tense muscle "Remember these hands are magic" she smiled and felt him relax against her fingers.

"That feels good." His face softened. "Thank you." He said softly.

"I told you to stretch." She hissed

"I know. I should have listened." He said with glossed eyes

"It's okay. I should have listened to you too." She said looking away from him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

She sighed "The reason I wanted to play all these games with you today." She pressed her fingers in his calf and worked around the tension "Was just in case it was the last time." She stared into his curious eyes with her sad ones.

"Why would it be the last time?" He said, confused.

"I lied to you." She stopped massaging his calf and scooted away.

"Lied, about what?" He moved closer.

"After the Christmas party when I said I wouldn't drink again," She bit her lip.

"You didn't?" He shook his head.

"I did." She made eye contact with him. "I also drank at Rondas'." She added

"I know and I shouldn't have given you that second glass of champagne."

"I was surprised that you did give me a second glass of champagne."

"I had champagne before it was so light it reminded me of juice. And most of our friends have had a glass or two for birthdays or special occasions." He rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't think it was as bad as brandy in the egg nog." He exhaled "I saw how dazed you looked and wanted to get you water instead, but I didn't want to upset you." He admitted.

"Champagne is not as bad as brandy in eggnog." she sighed "Well, I guess it could be, if you drink too much of it." She swallowed slowly "But gin is worse than brandy and champagne."

"Gin?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, I had a small flask that was probably one or two sips- maybe a gulp." she bit the side of her lip.

"Helga, you're fourteen, any amount isn't good." he lowered his brows. "Why would you bring a flask anyway?"

"I don't know." She wiped the tear running down her cheek now. "I thought if the party became too much maybe the Gin would make me feel like the eggnog after the Christmas party." she wiped more tears.

"Helga don't cry." He said softly.

"You probably hate me, don't you?" Her shoulders shook as the tears blurred her vision

"I'm turning into a real, Olga."

"I don't hate you." He wiped her tears

"You don't?" She said between shallow breaths

"Of course not." He held her close to his chest and said, "I'm just concerned about you." He rubbed her shoulder

"I promise, this time I'm going to stop drinking"

"Helga." he sighed

"No, football head." she placed a finger on his lips. "It's my new year's resolution." She snuggled more into him, "the first time I felt good after drinking. I felt like how I do when I'm with you, but the second time." She shook her head. "I never want to feel that way again." she admitted.

"Okay." He smiled warmly

"Okay?" She looked in his eyes.

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She laid in his arms as he caressed her arms.

They sat silently in each other's company while they listened to the buses and cars pass by.

After a while Arnold heard his parents moving in the kitchen. The couple continued to embrace each other for quite some time until they felt the food would be done.

"Helga?"

"Yes Arnold?" She snuggled in his arms

"Do you still want to eat with us?" He asked softly "Or do you want me to bring some food up?" he smiled.

She set up and looked at him. "I still want to eat with you and your family."

"Good." He smiled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Let me wash my face and I meet you down there." she said.

"Okay." he smiled.

"And Arnold?"

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone you saw me cry I will pound you." She threatened.

He laughed. "Scout Honor." He held up his index and middle finger. "I won't tell." he added

"That doesn't count." She stood up

"Why not?" He stood next to her

"Because you're not a boy scout." She put her hand on her hip.

He laughed "I'm still honest."

"You better be, Bucko." She took his hand.

They walked hand and hand until Helga went into the hall bathroom. She splashed water on her face and dried it with a clean face towel. She took a breath and opened the door to head down the hall and down the stairs.

"Arnold?" She quested when seeing him outside the door.

"I wanted to escort you to dinner." He offered his arm and she locked hers with his.

Once the couple arrived in the kitchen Helga felt nervous seeing the boarders, Arnold's grandpa Phil, and his dad, Miles at the table. Arnold gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she softened at his touch. The two sat next to each other still holding hands. Grandma Gertie came out holding the dinner rolls.

"Would you like a roll little blonde boy." Grandma smiled at Arnold

"Yes, please." Arnold said

"Would the little blonde girl like one too?" Gertie offered.

Arnold laughed "This is Helga, Grandma." He smiled warmly at her.

"Eleanor, it's nice of you to join us for dinner." Pookie smiled warmly at Helga.

Phil sighed "Stella, you didn't let Pookie cook did you?" Phill raised a brow.

"No Dad, Mom is helping me serve" Stella smiled at her father in law.

"Don't start with me, you've eaten my food for over forty years." Pookie said

"Gertie, has a point for once, old man." Ernie said

"Who asked you?!" Phil and Gertie retorted.

Helga leaned over to Arnold "How many names does this woman have?" She whispered

"What do you mean?" Arnold whispered back

"Gertie, Pookie, Mom, Grandma, Jeez. " She crossed her arms loosely.

Arnold snickered "it's only four, Helga." He said

"Four too many." She said.

"What did you say, Dear?" Gertie asked

"I'm just not sure what to call you?"

Gertie put her finger to her chin and smiled. "Call me a cab, let's blow this popsicle stand." The woman cackled.

Arnold leaned over to Helga "You can call her Grandma or Gertie, if you like." He smiled.

Stella placed a hand on the older woman's shoulders. "Mom, Do you want to take a seat while I finish serving dinner?" The older woman sat across from Helga.

Helga hoped she would be as comfortable with Arnold's parents as Stella was with Grandma and Grandpa. She hoped she could serve dinner and have her mother in law help. She smiled at the domestic thought. As Pookie and Stella placed the food on the table then sat down. Helga sat next to Arnold with Stella on the other side of her.

"It smells amazing, Honey" Miles beamed.

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" Arnold smiled

"It's stew chicken, cabbage, tomatoes and red potatoes over jasmine rice." She smiled "It's a Belizean dish " She added.

"Helga, do you like Belizean food?" Miles asked

"I never had it." Helga smiled softly.

"Our time in Central America we stayed with a family in Belize for a little while" Stella passed the chicken dish to Helga

Helga happily put a generous amount on her plate "Do you ever miss it?'

"Miss what, dear?" Stella smiled

"Traveling?" Helga said.

"Honestly, with our jobs at the high school with me overseeing the botanist club, and Miles overseeing the Anthropology club, plus volunteering with incarcerated families we are more than fulfilled."

"Not to be rude," Helga said and Arnold looked nervous. Helga squeezed his hand to assure him she was going to behave."You two have been gone for ten years. I would think you wouldn't want to have such a full plate." She added a roll and plantains to her plate. "If I were you I would spend as much time with Arnold as I could." She looked at the two "Not to be rude." she said again to claim her boyfriend's nervous. -a

"No, it's okay" The parents smiled

"We do spend a lot of time with Arnold, but he does have his own life." Stella put some food on her plate "His friends and you" She smiled. "When we first got back home we waited outside his school everyday for a year, but in therapy we learned that space is as important for any relationship as togetherness."

Helga rolled her eyes at the comment, but smiled and nodded anyway. "So, you're giving him space?" she questioned

'Yes." Miles added "But, we intentionally took jobs at Arnold's high school just in case he ever wants to spend more time with us. " Miles smiled "Just enough space to not be in his way and there when he needs." Miles put some food on his plate.

Everyone put food on their plate and started to talk around the table. Helga looked at all the boarders and remembered their lives outside of Sunset Arms. Ernie with his girlfriend Lola, Mr. Hyunh with his daughter Mai, and Oskar really didn't have anything since his wife, Suzie left him. She remembered hearing the woman cry to Miriam about how Oskar wouldn't help with the bills, the house work, and wouldn't even touch her. Helga shook her head at the man.

Oskar spoke with a mouth full of food. "Now that i'm as a dishwasher at Mr. Hyuhh's job I can cover my potion of the rent." He looked at Ernie. "I'll keep everything together until Suzie comes back"

"She is not coming back, you bum," Ernie shook his head.

"Oskar is a bum, but he is trying." Mr. Hyunh added

"I'll believe it when I see it" Grandpa mumbled

"We don't have to talk about this now." Stella added with a smile.

"Let's talk about Eleanor's time as President's wife." Grandma giggled

Helga swallowed the big bite of food in her mouth "well-"

"Helga you don't have to." Arnold squeezed her hand to assure her.

"It's okay, good sir." She put her fork down "My time as a president's wife was quite draining." She said in her best british accent which wasn't quite that good.

Arnold leaned over, "Eleanor Roosevelt was American" he whispered

"I know." She huffed.

"Why the accent?" he raised a brow.

"It just came out, okay!" She hissed.

"Okay." he leaned back.

Everyone snickered around the table. "Silence, can't you see a lady is speaking?" Helga said and sat up straight. Everyone nodded with a proud smile. "Yes, draining so very exhausting." she smiled.

"I know what you mean, Eleanor." Grandma looked at Phil and turned back to Helga "Being anyone's wife is exhausting."

"Hey, I heard that, Pookie." Phil said.

The woman cackled and stood on the table before she leaped off it. "You can't catch me copper." She ran out the room.

Phil put his hand on his forehead "Hopefully she'll wear herself out."

Everyone went back to laughing and talking as they finished their food. After Dinner Arnold helped Helga into her coat then Miles and Stella hugged her and wished her Happy New Year. They offered to drive her home, but the teens insisted they'll be fine walking there. When Helga saw the worry on their face she added she would not keep their golden son out too late. Miles and Stella laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug.

Once the couple made it to Helga's stoop she pulled Arnold in and kissed him soft and long. His cheeks flushed when they parted and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Helga was the first to break the silence, "Are sure your dad won't mind me stealing his coat?"

"It's practically my coat now and I don't mind you having it." He smiled

She wrapped herself more in the coat "Okay." She smiled. "But it doesn't smell enough like you." She sniffed the coat.

He laughed softly "Here let's switch." he said and she nodded. They switched coats and she inhaled his scent and beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Thank you, so much for tonight, Helga." He caressed her cheek. "It really meant a lot to me for you to try with my family."

"It's nothing, football head." She kicked a small pebble.

"It's everything to me" He lifted her chin and met her lips once again. They melted into each other and released with a gentle sigh.

"Maybe next time I can have dinner at your house?" He questioned

She looked over her shoulder to her house and pictured her blow hard dad, lame mom, and perfect sister. She bit her lip and looked back at Arnold "Maybe one day." she gave a soft smile.

"I know your parents can be-" He thought carefully, "A lot, but they are a part of you, and I want to know them because of that."

"Okay okay, Chef BoyArnoldo" She teased, "One day soon, I promise."

They kissed a few more times and Helga watched Arnold's Oblong head fade into the shadows. She held her heart and felt herself float all the way to her room and on her bed. She held her pillow and thought of how many times they're lips met today. She snuggled into her blanket replaying every moment that made her insides shiver until she drifted to sleep.

The next few weeks Helga kept her promise to Arnold and didn't pick up a drink. She ignored the temptation of her mother's leftover smoothies in the blender. She ignored the bottles on the top shelf of the cabinet and in the pantry. She felt good and thought the drinking was just a lapse in judgement.

During winter break she found herself at the boarding house often. Arnold and Helga would play catch and she pinned him to the ground every chance she could. When they weren't at the park she was in his room doing ballet to jazz or laying against his chest as they listened to it instead. Helga even talked to Stella a little, while she prepared dinner. Miles let her read a few of his old Journals and then they would discuss them. She liked that Arnold's parents took turns cooking and caring for each other. She would laugh at Gertie and Phil bickering but smiled at how much love they still had for each other.

Helga set back and looked at the Shortmans and wondered if it was real or fantasy. Could she really have something like they did, she thought. Having Arnold was overwhelmingly beautiful and scary enough, and adding his family stole her heart. She shook her head and decided it didn't matter if it was a fantasy, because it felt real to her, and that was more than enough.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Awe, wasn't this just a lovely chapter? You think Helga will keep her Resolution?

Please Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark! Tell all the feels!

I appreciate you all so much!


	4. The Prequel

Author's Note: Hello to all my lovely readers, I'm so glad you are still here. Enjoy! Please read the Author's Note on the bottom and Follow, Favorite, and Review 333

TW: Please let me know if you see any TWs that need to be added to this chapter and I will do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hey Arnold Characters, Doi!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Helga leaned against her locker. School had been in session for two weeks and she hated every minute of it, especially this week which was the week of Valentine's day. Helga bit her lip and thought about the stupid teens who bought stupid roses for their stupid sweethearts. She leaned off her locker and stomped to class and as soon as she entered the room she was reminded that it was Thursday, and not just any Thursday, no it was two days before Valentine's day. She was reminded by the flower delivery team also known as Eugene and Sheena who delivered each rose with a song. She sighed as the pair delivered Rhonda Lloyd another rose, song, and dance. The pair went above and beyond with this delivery as Eugene leaped on a nearby desk and spun off losing his balance into Sheena's arms who slid across the floor to catch him. Out of breath said he was okay and handed Rhonda another rose. The princess had over a dozen roses on her desk from this morning alone. The duo let Rhonda have the basket they were carrying the roses in since most of them were for her anyway.

Helga walked over to the ravenette. "So Rhonda, who's going to be the lucky suitor?" She arched a brow.

"I don't know yet." Rhonda bit her lip and looked across the room to Nadine who was laughing with Brainy at their desk. "Who I'm waiting for hasn't sent a rose yet." She rolled her eyes.

"You either, Princess?" Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

Rhonda Gasp "Oh, Romeo hasn't sent Juliet a rose?" She teased.

"No" Helga leaned on Rhonda's desk.

"If you scowl any longer your face will get stuck like that." Rhonda waved the rose she was smelling.

"Whatever." Helga sucked her teeth.

'Well, I for one, am not going to wait until Valentine's day to be asked out." Rhonda lowers a brow.

"Alright Princess" She arched a brow. "So, you're going to ask them out?" She gave a proud smile.

"No, way." Rhonda tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I don't do the asking." She stood up and placed her hand on her hip, "as you can see I get asked." She gestured to the roses on the table. "I just have to put on the charm that's all."

Helga snickered, "Good luck, snobby beauty." She teased.

"Whatever Pataki." She smirked. "Don't need it." Rhonda sat back down as the bell rang.

Helga sat at her desk, took out a notebook and pencil to write a poem. She was interrupted by her beloved who walked in, called her name and waved before sitting at his desk in front of her. She watched the back of her boyfriend's wide head. She thought, how could a head so wide be so dense. She grinded her teeth and pulled on both sides of her pencil until it accidentally broke. She looked over to Rhonda who was putting her plan in action with the third layer of lip gloss. The ravenette adjusted her shirt that hung off her shoulder. Helga thought maybe she should take a page from Rhonda's book and instantly shook her head.

After class Helga had two classes without her boyfriend and she looked at the clock that would free her for lunch, so she could talk to Phoebe. Rhonda stared at the clock in her class as she adjusted her push up bra. Once the bell rang both girls exited their classrooms and went on their missions. Rhonda walked over with her basket of roses to Nadine's locker which was next to hers. Rhonda was sold the locker next to her Nae Nae after paying a fellow classmate a pretty penny .

"Nae Nae" Rhonda batted her eyelashes.

"Yes Rho." Nadine smirked.

"So, Valentine's Day is coming up." She leaned against the locker.

"I heard." Nadine teased.

Rhonda rolled her eyes "You haven't sent me a rose," she pouted.

"Was I supposed to?" Nadine arched a brow.

"It would have been nice is all." Rhonda rubbed her left hand down her right arm.

"I mean you could have sent me a rose too." Nadine leaned against her locker to face her.

"I guess that's true." Rhonda slumped her shoulder and looked down, "I didn't think you would like one."

"You're not wrong since picking flowers is basically killing them." Nadine looked at Rhonda's sad eyes, "Awe, Princess" Nadine lifted her chain to face her.

"Nae Nae." Rhonda rubbed her hand against Nadine's.

"You're impossible." Nadine intertwined her fingers with Rhonda's.

Rhonda bit her lip, "but, you like it, right?" she smirked.

Nadine giggled, "maybe."

Rhonda cleared her throat, "I wasn't sure if you would accept a rose from me." She softened with her confession.

"Why wouldn't I accept a rose from you?" Nadine said with curious eyes.

"You were mad at the New Year's eve party." She glanced at Nadine.

"I wasn't mad, Rho." She sighed, "I just wanted some clarification."

"I get that." Rhonda looked down at her shoes.

"After New Year's Eve, we've been hanging out all winter break, so it seems clear to me." She licked her lips. "Unless there is something else you want to tell me?"

"No." Rhonda brushed her hair behind her ear.

Nadine caressed her cheek, "stop worrying so much." She assured her.

"I can't help it." Rhonda whined.

Nadine laughed softly. "Rhonda, I left my chemistry book in your locker. Can you get it for me?"

Rhonda whined, let go of Nadine's hand, and turned to her locker. She opened the locker to find a small plant."What is this?" Rhonda questioned.

Nadine leaned over with a smile. "It's a plant, a succulent to be exact." She leaned closer to where Rhonda was standing. "Roses die when picked or cut, but succulents can live forever with a little acknowledgement, love, and attention." She stared into Rhonda's eyes. "I thought a succulent suited you better than a rose." She looked at her basket, "In a world full of roses you should always pick a succulent." She smirked.

"So, what are you saying?" Rhonda bit the side of her lip.

"Will you be my Princess?" Nadine smirked.

Rhonda bounced up and down. "I'm already your princess" she beamed.

"I know." Nadine smiled " Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, will you be my Royal Valentine?"

Rhonda bit her lip and nodded "Yes!" She hugged Nadine with the succulent in one hand and the flowers in the other.

After their embrace Nadine put her book in her locker and Rhonda noticed a yellow rose. Nadine saw Rhonda face change and exhaled. "What's wrong?" Nadine questioned.

Rhonda crossed her arms. "Who gave you a rose?"

"Are you serious?" Nadine giggled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rhonda said.

"Because you have a basket full of roses." Nadine gestured to the basket.

"Yeah, but I don't care about any of these boys." Rhonda said

"Do they know that?" Nadine questioned.

"I didn't say yes to any of them." Rhonda crossed her hands over her chest.

"Rho, it's a yellow rose." Nadine said with a smile.

"Your point?" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

Nadine giggled, "yellow stands for friendship."

"So." Rhonda lifted her nose in the air.

Nadine laughed, "it's from Sheena and we're just friends, Rho."

"You promise?" She nibbed the side of her lip.

"I promise." Nadine intertwined their fingers once again.

"Okay." Rhonda said softly.

"Trust me, you're my only princess."

Rhonda blushed and swung their hands "Okay."

The two walked hand and hand to the lunch table.

Across the courtyard at Helga and Phoebe's table Helga caught the end of Nadine and Rhonda's display. She shrugged her shoulders before picking at her pasta with her fork. Helga got lost in her deep thoughts about her beloved and let out a sigh.

Phoebe observed her best friend's face that read a mixture of anger and annoyance that were covered by confusion and sadness. This array of emotions she knew very well from her friend. Phoebe has known Helga all her life and knew her emotions better than Helga knew them herself on most days. Phoebe was very aware that if Helga didn't bring up the subject she would have to tread lightly for her friend to open up to her.

"How are you today, Helga?" Phoebe asked with a sweet smile.

"Phoebe." Helga sighed "That dork face of mine didn't send me a rose." She stabbed her fork into her pasta.

"Perhaps, it's not Arnold's way of expressing his desire for you." Phoebe said as she opened her chocolate pudding cup.

"So, Tall Hair Boy, didn't give him any pointers? Jeez!" She shoved a bit of pasta in her mouth. "Because he bought you a bunch of roses." She chewed aggressively.

"Perhaps Arnold thinks it's not your way of accepting his desires for you."

"If you say perhaps and desire one more time, I am going to stab you with my fork." She pointed her fork for good measure.

"Noted" Phoebe took a bite of her pudding. "I didn't think you were into Valentines day, Helga."

"I'm not." She crossed her arms "I'm more into February 15th."

"Presidents' day?" Phoebe questioned.

"Presidents' day?" Helga arched a bow.

"Yes, this year February 15th is presidents' day although it falls on the third monday so it varies. Last year it was February 17th."

Helga looked at her friend with a blink expression. "No, Phoebe I don't care about stinking Presidents' day. I care about half price candy." Helga shook her head.

They sat quietly for a moment as Phoebe picked her next words carefully. "I hate to ask, but why are you upset that Arnold didn't ask you out?"

"I don't know." She huffed, "Arnold and I are officially dating, so aren't you supposed to be excited about Valentine's day?"

"Not exactly." Phoebe chose her next words carefully. "Some people choose to not celebrate the holiday because of commercialism." She thought a bit more, "some people feel really pressured by the day, especially if you don't have a partner. Some people feel the day doesn't value all types of love." She placed her spoon in her pudding. "Some people feel pressured even if they are dating someone." She stirred her pudding.

"Then why do you celebrate it?" Helga arched a brow.

"I like cute dates no matter the day." She took the last bit of her pudding.

"Especially dates with Tall Hair Boy." Helga smirked.

"Yes, especially dates with Gerald." She smiled warmly.

"I want cute dates with my dork." Helga stood up.

"And you should have them." Phoebe cheered her on.

"Yeah." She put her hands on her hips, "this time I'm not waiting for him to ask me!"

"What are you planning to do?" Phoebe said, a little concerned.

Helga took out a piece of paper and wrote on it with her trusty purple pen. She walked away and grabbed a pink rose off of Rhonda's lunch table. She ignored the protest from the princess and continued her walk. She kept telling herself she could do this all the way until she approached her beloved's locker and exhaled.

"Here, FootBall Head" She handed him the folded paper.

Arnold took the paper with confusion. "Helga are you okay?" he asked warmly.

"Just read it, Hair Boy." she smacked her lips and crossed her arms.

"Did I do something wrong?" He stepped back a little.

"Just read it already." She snapped. Helga calmed herself once the steam of pink rose broke in her hand from how hard she squeezed it.

"Okay." Arnold held his hand up in defense. He unfolded the paper and read it slowly. "Be my stupid Valentine or I'll pound you."

Helga put her hands on her hips, "so?"

"Well, I don't want you to pound me." He arched a brow. "But do I have to be your stupid Valentine?" he teased.

"Arnold?" She moaned.

"Sure Helga, I'll be your stupid football headed Valentine." He shook his head.

"Awe, you added football headed." She kissed him on the top of his head.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it" He teased.

"Good" Helga handed him the rose and walked to her next class.

Gerald walked up, "mmm mm mmm, she beat you to the punch." He pointed to the rose.

"Yeah" Arnold sighed, "It's okay, I still have time to do something special for her." He thought intensely. "I hope."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Helga G. Pataki," Gerald teased.

"Ha Ha, Gerald." Arnold closed his locker.

"She even gave you a rose." He shook his head, "a pink rose at that."

"What's wrong with roses?" Arnold said seriously. "Men can receive flowers too, Gerald."

Gerald held his chin and thought about it. "You're right!"

"I am?" Arnold said, surprised.

"Yeah, why doesn't Phoebe buy me a red rose?'

"Are you mocking me?" Arnold questioned.

"No Arnold, I'm serious. Is it too much to ask for my door to be opened, or my chair to be pulled out." He said more as a statement than a question.

"So, it's okay for you to receive a red rose, but not okay for me recieve a pink one?" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah" He cleared his throat, "because red is my color, so if Phoebe gave me a red rose then it shows she appreciates me. But, pink is Helga's color."

"So?"

"So, it shows that she is marking you." Gerald teased.

"Well, it's not that many blue roses, Gerald." Arnold rolled his eyes as they walked to class.

"Very True," Gerald nodded.

"Okay, so we can drop it, now?" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah, but don't get mad, man-" Gerald stopped at the entry of the classroom.

Arnold sighed facing his friend outside the classroom. "Yes, Gerald?"

"Were you going to ask Helga G. Pataki on a date?" He arched a brow.

"Of course, I was." Arnold said, offended by the assumption that he wouldn't.

"Well, why haven't you?" Gerald said.

"I was waiting for the perfect time." Arnold admitted and slumped his shoulders.

"A word of advice, there's no perfect time." He smiled, "you take the moments you have and make them special."

"Been spending time with ?" Arnold teased.

"No, I heard it in an old hippy movie." Gerald walked into class and Arnold walked in behind him shaking his head.

School flew by with Rhonda, Helga, and Arnold, thinking about the events from earlier that day. They all went to their separate homes thinking about their dates tomorrow.

The next day Helga, Phoebe, and some other girls from the school were invited to Rhonda's Pre Valentine's Day Celebration: The Prequel. Helga swore she only agreed to go because Phoebe promised there would be free stuff, and snacks and knew she was a sucker for those things. Helga moaned the whole way to Rhonda's house and made it clear she found it ridiculous for someone to throw a Pre Valentine's party. She laughed and said the princess would throw a party for going to the grocery store and people would show up. Helga shook her head knowing she would be one of the people to show up. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad to get some ideas of how a real Valentine's date should go. She has been on a Valentine's date with Arnold before, but not as herself. Helga only dated Arnold in the fourth grade by impersonating his penpal Cecile. Helga wondered if that was a real date. It felt pretty damn real to her, but Arnold didn't know he was on a date with Helga G. Pataki. Helga still hasn't told him and wasn't sure if the dense love God of hers had figured it out himself. Helga sighed and thought that real dates had to be different, and she was nervous to find out how different a real Valentine date could be.

Once they arrived at Rhonda's house the princess did not disappoint with red, white, and pink balloons. There were heart shaped sandwiches, cookies, and cake. There was cherry italian cider, sparkling water with fresh lemon twist, and Champagne which Helga swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw it.

"Helga, Phoebe." Rhonda greeted the girls. The princess was wearing a red pleated skirt and matching tank top.

"You outdid yourself, Princess" Helga said with a smirk.

"It was nothing, truly," Rhonda tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Everything looks lovely Rhonda." Phoebe said with a meek smile.

"Thank you darling." Rhonda placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"So, when is everyone else getting here?" Helga questioned looking around the room.

"They'll be here soon. You know how The Elites are."

"You invited The Elites?" Helga tossed her head back.

"Of course, I'm an Elite." Rhonda smiled.

"Don't remind me." Helga rolled her eyes.

"It will be fun." Rhonda beamed.

"Doubt it." Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get something to drink and come to the living room." Rhonda waved her hand for them to follow.

"I see you offered more than Champagne this time." Helga said relieved.

"Last time I did have water in the ice chest, but so many people went home sick I thought I would add other sparkling options." Rhonda smirked, "Besides, the champagne is for a special occasion this is The Prequel, the occasion before the special occasion, darling."

Helga took a sip from her sparkling water remembering how sick she was that night. "Why The Prequel?" Helga questioned

"I created the prequel to help us get rid of some of the pre valentine jitters."

"I don't have Pre Valentine Jitters." Helga took a seat on the couch and sipped her water trying to seem convincing.

Phoebe and Rhonda smiled at each other and back at Helga unconvinced. "Everyone comfortable?" Rhonda asked once they all were in their seats and Phoebe nodded.

Helga looked around,"everyone? We're the only ones here."

"Your comfort matters." Rhonda smiled.

The doorbell rang and the butler announced the two girls, "Miss Ruth and Miss Summer." The butler said.

Helga's eyes widened seeing Ruth P. McDougal, Arnold's 4th grade crush, and Summer B. Anderson ironically Arnold's summer fling walked into the living room.

Ruth was a six grader that Arnold pinned over when he was in the 4th grade. He even asked her to be his Valentine anonymously which made Helga impersonate his pen pal Cecile in hopes of stealing his heart. Ruth didn't give Arnold any attention, thought he was the waiter, and ironically left with her actual waiter for the evening. Summer, on the other hand, was Arnold's six grade summer fling when he was in the 4th grade. The girl used the boy pretending to like him all to trick him into building her a sand castle to win a contest to be on Babewatch. Helga was the last girl standing in both situations, but she still didn't like Ruth or Summer. And when Summer transferred to the school last month instantly becoming Ruth's co lead of The Elites, Helga hated them and The Elites more.

"Hey Rhonda." Ruth and Summer said, completely ignoring Helga and Phoebe even when Rhonda introduced them.

"Hello Ladies." She smiled and tossed the girls drinks with her own.

As the party went on The Elites had a lot to say and none of it was nice. Helga listened to them complain about the food, the music, the games, the decorations, and anything really. Helga was sarcastic, but she didn't talk crap about food, not even the cafeteria garbage. Helga thought with a mother like Miriam who forgot to feed her or couldn't cook to save her life, how could she complain about a free meal or a meal at all. The only exception was when Sheena offered her health crap, but beside that no complaints. Helga felt bad for the Princess, because despite how she might get on her nerves, Rhonda always did her best to please her guests.

"Okay, so let's dish." Rhonda said with a smirk.

"About what?" Helga said with her arms crossed.

"About everything like hair, nails, outfits, gifts-"

"Dates?" Summer interrupted.

"I'm curious, who did you say yes to Rhonda?" Ruth asked.

Rhonda tucked a hair behind her ear, "is that really important?"

"It's just that all the boys seem heart broken, so who could your date possibly be?" Summer arched a brow.

"You would know about breaking hearts, wouldn't you?" Helga sucked her teeth.

"Excuse me?" Summer said.

"You're excused." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, who did you say yes to?" Ruth asked

Helga saw Rhonda bite her lip nervously and decided to speak up. "I think if Rhonda wanted you to know she would have told you." The room went quiet and Helga could see Rhonda twirling her black locks around her finger. Helga bit her lip and softened at the realization that Rhonda didn't want any tension.

Helga sighed, "We all know Rhonda loves to talk." She gave a small smile and all the girls including Rhonda laughed.

"True, I do love to talk." Rhonda said proudly. "So, what is everyone going to wear?" she asked.

"I'm planning to wear a blue baby doll dress," Phoebe said.

"I'm going to wear a black skirt, white stockings, and a red and white striped shirt." Ruth said

"I'm going to wear red shorts and a long sleeve white shirt," Summer said.

"I am going to wear a full red sparkling gown." Rhonda beamed.

"What if your date takes you bowling, Princess?" Helga arched a brow.

"Please Pataki, my date knows me better than that." She huffed.

"You've bowled before." Helga arched a brow, "you were on a bowling team." She added.

"That's when bowling was cool." She flipped her hair. "Fine. I'll wear a red velvet dress with a red cardigan for flexibility." She smirked.

"Ya'll do know that it's still cold outside, right?" Helga arched a brow.

"It's better to look good than to feel good, Helga."Rhonda smirked, "besides I said that I'm wearing a cardigan. A very expensive one I may add." The ravette smiled proudly.

Helga rolled her eyes, "whatever Princess."

"Pataki, you didn't tell us what you're going to wear?" Rhonda said, applying a layer of lip gloss.

"I don't know." The blonde leaned back crossed her arms.

"You can't be serious?" Rhonda puckered her lips. "This is your first official Valentine's day." she looked in her compact mirror.

"I know." Helga hissed, "I just don't know what to wear."

"You want me to help you?" Rhonda closed her mirror putting it back in her purse.

"No, if I wanted help from royalty I would call Queen Olga herself." Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's a great Idea." Rhonda jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Excuse me?' Helga arched a brow.

"I mean Olga has had her fair share of suitors." Rhonda beamed.

"Whatever, I already have, Arnold." Helga cut her eyes.

"Arnold, why does that name sound familiar?" Ruth interrupted.

"You're joking right?" Helga raised a brow.

"Arnold, that's the kid with the funny head" Summer shrugged.

"Oh." Ruth said uninterested.

"Hey, you don't get to talk about his head." Helga gave Ruth and Summer a death stare

The room went silent and Summer rolled her eyes. Phoebe cleared her throat and looked around the room at the four girls' faces.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with dressing up for your mate," Phoebe added softly.

Helga sucked her teeth and looked at the wall, "I'll think about it."

"Goody." Rhonda clapped her hands again. "Take lots of pictures." she insisted.

"Don't push it, Princess" Helga smirked.

"So, what about gifts?" Rhonda applied her red nail polish.

"Don't be silly Rhonda, we don't give gifts. That's the boys job." Ruth and Summer said simultaneously.

"I don't see anything wrong with giving your partner a gift," Phoebe added.

"What are you getting Gerald, Phoebe?" Rhonda blew on her nails with excitement.

"I ordered him a custom gold pic with a Pop Daddy handle." Phoebe said proudly.

"Very nice." Helga nodded. "Where did you get that kind of dough?"

"I invest in stocks." Phoebe said nonchalantly and the group looked at her with curious eyes. "I'm kidding." She giggled. "I save."

"What about you Pataki?" Rhonda asked, spreading her fingers to look at her nails.

Helga laughed, "Are we in a beauty salon."

"Of course, not." Rhonda fluttered her eyelashes, "I'm making sure this red will work for tomorrow before I have them done at the shop."

"You're still going to the shop?"

"Duh. You can't go on a date with self painted nails." Summer and Ruth added

"I guess" Helga lowered her brow.

"So, what do you think Arnold is going to get you?"

"He better get me nothing." Helga said.

"Excusez-moi?" Rhonda tilted her head with her hand on her chest.

"Arnold and I have a no gift policy, until I say otherwise." Helga said proudly.

Ruth and Summer tilted their heads "What a foolish way to lose out on a gift." They said.

"Gifts are only one form of affection." Phoebe added.

"Whatever." The girls rolled their eyes. They both looked at Helga and smiled "You know Pataki, is it?" They asked in unison.

"Okay, Children of the Corn." Helga laughed and snorted. "Are you two apart of a choir?" Helga said sarcastically.

"No, why?" They said in unison.

"Never mind." Helga shook her head. "Call me Helga." she rolled her eyes.

"You know Helga, you could be an Elite since your family has money." Ruth said. "They do still have money, don't they?" Ruth said, placing her finger on her chin.

Helga breathed deeply and sighed. "That's none of your business." Helga hissed.

"Easy Girl." Summer said mockly. "We're all friends here." She added.

"Right, as your friend we're trying to help you out." Ruth gave a sly smirk. "You just have to change your style a bit and maybe pluck your eyebrow." Ruthed said and her and Summer laughed.

Rhonda and Phoebe swallowed the lump in their throat, "How about I get us more snacks." Rhonda jumped up.

"Please don't, those snacks are terrible." The Elites said.

"I never." Rhonda stuck her nose in the air."

"Ya'll are terrible." Helga said.

"Excuse me?" The Elites questioned.

"You heard me." Helga smacked her lips. "Why would I want to be popular? So, I could dress, act, and talk like a clone." Helga looked over at Rhonda, "and be told who I can and cannot date."

"We never would tell someone who they could date." They said with a sly smirk. "We only make a strong suggestion." They added.

"Why should anyone take suggestions from you two?" Helga questioned.

"Because we're Elites" They said with confidence.

"More like Elitettes" Helga teased.

"Pardon me?" The Elites questioned.

"Are you turkey?" Helga snickered.

"What?" The Elites asked confused.

"Elitettes, since you sing everything together." Helga rolled her eyes.

Helga didn't care about being popular or being part of a clique, especially the most stuck up group on campus. Ruth and Summer were two years older than the PS. 118 gang except for Harold, so they would be graduating soon. There was a rumor that Rhonda would replace Ruth after she graduated. Helga didn't understand why Rhonda cared so much about the group and what they thought of her. Rhonda always cared about fashion and being popular, but popular on her own terms. It was different with The Elites and no one knew why and Rhonda didn't explain either.

Ruth laughed "Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"As I was saying, being popular takes practice." She smiled, "take Rhonda for instance, she's rich, pretty, and popular. But, will never be the leader of The Elites if she continues to hang with people who don't meet the requirements."

"Requirements?" Helga jerked her neck.

"Yes, pretty, popular, and rich." They swung their hair in unison, "Rhonda insisted to hang with people like Nadine. We understand that they've been friends forever, but Rhonda has to admit she has outgrown her." Ruth takes the final sip of her drink.

"We all have to make sacrifices to get what we deserve" Summer added.

Helga looked at Rhonda who was messing with her hair instead of looking in the girl's direction. Helga crossed her arms and watched the smug look of The Elites' faces. Phoebe places a hand on her friends knee giving her a knowing look. The shorter girl rubbed her friend's knee to try to soothe her.

Ruth grabbed another glass from the waiter. "Really Helga," Ruth sighed, "Nadine would be okay, hmmm if it wasn't for the bugs, plants, and other things, but hanging with people like Brainy, Sheena, and Eugene." Both girls laugh, "How low can you get?" Ruth said.

Helga bit her lip until she couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Beavis and Butthead!" Helga pointed, "Does Ol' Betsy meet your requirements?" Helga balled her fist in their face.

"Now now." Rhonda held Helga fist. Phoebe pattied her friend's arm to soothe her.

"Whatever." The two girls said, "we have more important things to do anyway." They stood up, "think about it Rhonda, it's almost time for you to take your position." The Elites walked away smug, but quickly.

Rhonda, Phoebe, and Helga sat in silence. Phoebe looked at Helga and she sighed as she knew what her shorter friend meant with her eyes. She's come to know whenever Phoebe would look at it was either to calm her or try to get her to offer an olive branch. Helga didn't want to offer an olive branch because she didn't really mean it. She didn't even stand up and positioned herself to hit the girls, but she thought of Arnold saying to show people who she was. So she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"My apologies for busting up your party." Helga said "But, I think the party just got better if you ask me." She smirked.

"You're right, Pataki." Rhonda smiled, "I really should stop hanging with them."

"Why don't you?" Helga asked.

"When you're as rich as I am, it's hard to know who your real friends are."

"I get that." Helga said.

"And everyone from P.S. 118 is so scattered." Rhonda added.

"Well, to play devil's advocate if you hang around girls who talk about all your friends then it's hard to keep them." Helga shrugged.

Rhonda sighed, "you're not wrong."

"Well, at least you have Nadine." Helga said.

"Yes, Nadine." Rhonda brushed a hair behind her ear. "Nadine is more than a friend." She bit her lip and tensed up a bit.

"She is your best friend?" Phoebe offered with a smile.

"Yeah." Rhonda smiled warmly. "Nadine didn't even come today because Ruth and Summer were." Rhonda Sighed.

"I don't blame her." Helga said.

The girls set in silence as Rhonda looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"I'm your friend, Rhonda." Phoebe held the ravenette's hand.

They both looked over to Helga. She shook her head and sighed, "look, this doesn't leave this room," She smirked, "I'm your friend, Princess. I always have been" she shrugged.

"Awe, that makes me so happy." A tear filled Rhonda's eyes.

"Oh my God! Don't be a sap," Helga teased.

It was too late, Rhonda already started to hug her and Phoebe.

"Princess" Helga said and the two girls looked at her "You are Rhonda Freaking Wellington Lloyd. You were self proclaimed miss popular before those girls knew what cool was. Don't let them come into your house, insult your party, and get away with it. You hear me?" Helga said proudly.

Rhonda wiped her face and nodded, "I know." she smiled softly. "You think that our dates are as worried about tomorrow?"

Helga knew Rhonda was changing the subject to avoid telling her everything. Since Helga wasn't one to push unlike her loveable boyfriend. She huffed and answered the question. "Please, the football head is probably in lala land."

The girls continue to talk and laugh throughout the night. Rhonda had dinner prepared by her cook. They enjoyed each other's company, until Rhonda held a car to take Phoebe and Helga home.

Later that Evening, Gerald met Arnold to play catch at Gerald's field . The two were throwing the ball back and forth. But, Gerald could tell Arnold had a lot on his mind. Gerald continued to throw the ball waiting for his friend to open up on his own, but after a few moments of Arnold standing with the ball or missing the ball all together Gerald decided to ask his friend what was wrong.

"Wass up, man?" Gerald threw the ball.

"Nothing." Arnold caught the ball and stood with it.

"You sure?" Gerald held out his glove.

"It's just-" Arnold let out a sigh.

Gerald walked over to Arnold and they sat on the bench.

"Helga has this no present policy." Arnold sighed, "I'm afraid that if I get her anything she might actually get mad." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "But my Dad, Grandpa, and Mr. Potts said that a girl always wants something even if she says she doesn't."

"Mmm mm mm, That's a tough one." Gerald shook his head. "I thought Valentine's day was hard enough, but you and Helga managed to make a hard thing even harder."

"Helpful Gerald," Arnold shook his head.

"Maybe get her something small." Gerald sat with his thought before he continued. "Get her something that is thoughtful, but you would get on any other occasion." He bit his lip and thought some more. "You know, a gift that says I was thinking of you." He shrugged.

"Like what?" Arnold raised a brow.

"Look man, I can't give you the blueprint and build the house for you." He laughed. "Come on let's keep playing. It's better if you take your mind off it." He smiled at his friend's worried face "You can come back to it with a clear mind." Gerald said and took his stance on the other side of the field.

The friends threw the ball back and forth as they laughed and joked about school, their girlfriends, and some of the old gang until the sun set. Arnold seemed like he finally relaxed so the boys decided to walk home to get ready for their big day tomorrow.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Gerald asked.

"I have no idea." Arnold slumped his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. There is no need to stress over it." Gerald said

"Easy for you to say. I'm sure you have your whole outfit planned." Arnold retorted.

"Of course, I'm going to wear a red blazer with a black hooded and white jeans." Gerald beamed.

Arnold nodded, "very nice."

"Plus, I'm finally letting Jamie O cut my hair."

"Really?" Arnold looked with wild eyes.

Gerald laughed, "why so surprised?"

"I never thought you would cut your hair." Arnold admitted.

"Me either, but I'll be turning sixteen this year, so I thought I should try something new." He cleared his throat, "plus, I want to look really nice for Phoebe."

"Phoebe loves you, so I'm sure she'll love any version of you." Arnold said

"Like Helga loves you." He smirked, "I'm sure she'll be happy no matter what you two do tomorrow."

"Okay, I see your point." Arnold punched Gerald lightly on the shoulder.

"Because I'm a ladies' man." Gerald lightly punched him back.

Arnold laughed "Since you and Phoebe don't have a no gift policy, what are you getting her?"

"I was thinking of a pink tie with little glasses." Gerald teased.

"Really?" Arnold arched a brow.

Gerald placed his hand on his stomach and laughed, "of course not."

"Good" Arnold shook his head.

"I'm getting her an electric pocket organizer, and one of those big calendars that you can hang on the wall. It's not the most romantic gift to some girls, but to Phoebe it will be perfect." Gerald wiggled his brows.

"I agree." Arnold said with a proud smile.

The two reached the corner where they would part ways to their separate homes. They did their signature handshake and Gerald assured his friend everything will be fine. Arnold repeated Gerald words all the way to the boarding house.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: Please Follow, Favorite, and Review

What did you think of this chapter?

How do you feel about the Elites?

How do you think Shortaki's date is going to be?

Favorite scenes?

Anything upset you?

Chapter 5 Release Date: March 26! Helga and My Birthday. Feel free to leave a lovely review as an early birthday gift :)

I appreciate you all so much <333


End file.
